The Letter
by grangerwanabe
Summary: Set after season 8.AU. Jack/Sam Sam's daughter contacts the old team in an effort to save her mothers life. Please review, my first try and I'm trying to better my writing skills. Also realized I needed to change rating to M considering cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dr. Daniel Jackson,

Before you put this in the pile for crazy fan mail by young archeologists, I need you to know this is serious. It pertains to your past work done for the U.S. government, more specifically, your time as a team member of SG-1. I need your help, I google'ed the two other team members, but a Mr. Tealc seems to have never existed and a Mr. Jack O'Neill seems to have fallen of the face of the earth. Lucky for me you've stayed pretty famous among scientists, so your address was relatively easy to get. My mom is sick. Really really sick, the prepare-the-will-and-talk-in-hashed-voices sick. My mom is Samantha Carter. Most of what I know I've gathered from when my mom drifts in and out, all she takes about is you guys. I've found a few photos and letters and some, and well some restricted legal documents, but I'm not my mom's daughter for nothing. I know mom left after some fight with her commander, Mr. O'Neill. What happened to the team and program after I have no idea, but I do know its still running. And I was thinking maybe you guy could try to find some cure, or at the very least see her off, she'd want you to be there. Please, at least get the other members to come see her. I've enclosed the doctors' test and explanations for what's happening to her. The address and her room number are there as well. If you cant save her, then at least please come to say goodbye.

Thank you,

Kat Carter


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I honesty assumed no one would read this. I hope it continues grows to meet expectations. A special thanks to spacegypsy1, for Betaing this story.

Disclaimer: Only Kat is mine.

Katlin Carter stared at the clock. It was moving freakishly slow. The nurses had to have rigged it; Susan the Head Nurse must have headed the entire operation. According to the clock on the wall Kat had only been banned from her mother's room for five minutes. Scowling she slouched farther into the uncomfortable plastic chair, resisting the urge to walk over to the wall and kick it, just to leave a smudge on the sterile beige walls.

When the nurses had forced her from her mother's room she'd kept guard outside the door. Knowing that she had at least an hour, Kat sighed and tipped her head back as she made another attempt at figuring how many circles were in the squares that made up the hallway ceiling. She'd gotten up to 2,637 before she lost her concentration last time. Kat focused her eyes and immersed herself into the numbers. Right at the point of breaking her most recent record someone stumbled over her outstretched legs. Kat whipped her head up ready to tell off whoever had disturbed her, but as soon as she caught sight of said offender her mouth shut with a snap. The man was holding a familiar looking folder and wore glasses.

"Dr. Jackson?" Kat blinked a few times.

The distracted man stopped abruptly. He peered at the young women in front of him. "Yes?"

"You came." She mumbled incredulous.

Daniel looked at the girl more closely after her startled response. Her surprised eyes where a familiar shade of blue, her hair brown and curly, and her cheeks held a dusting of freckles. Scuffed jeans were topped off with a slightly wrinkled T-shirt. Somehow she didn't seem to fit in the orderly hallway.

"Kat?"

Kat leapt from her chair, ready to embrace him before she caught herself. Stopping abruptly she ran a hand through her hair, cleared her throat slightly to hide her embarrassment, and held out her hand. "Yeah, I'm Kat. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson!"

Daniel took her hand and shook it, surprised by the strength in the young women's handshake.

Kat glanced at the folder in his other hand. "So does the SGC know anything about what's happening to my mom?"

Daniel shook his head, frowning slightly. "There looking into it, I don't know anything yet."

Kat felt her heart drop at the news, but she reminded herself they were looking into it, that meant there was hope. The door swung open and two nurses existed nodding at Kat as they went.

"We can go in now; she's most lucid after the check ups." Kat pushed open the door, and poked her head inside. She was greeted with a tried smile from her mother.

"Hey Sweetie," Sounding tired, Sam smiled at her daughter, "have you been giving the nurses trouble again?"

Kat plastered an innocent look on her face. "Me, mom, nah. Hey, I have a visitor for you!" She gestured with her head for Daniel to enter the room. After a second he did so, smiling at the women in the hospital bed.

"Hey there Sam."

Kat watched her mother's face shift from shock to happiness. Her eyes brightened and it almost made the dark circles disappear. Daniel quickly crossed the room and hurried to the bedside to embrace Sam. They fell into quite conversation after a few moments, Daniel holding her mother's hand.

Kat slipped out and quietly closed the door, happy this time to take up guard duty. As she dropped into her chair she buried her head in her hands and fought off tears. She'd given up hope after the three long months since sending those letters but the smile she'd witness on her mother's face returned hope. With shuddering breaths Kat leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Dr. Jackson had come, her mom was happy, for now everything was ok.

Daniel emerged half an hour later to find Kat asleep in her chair. Sam had insisted that he stay at their house for as long as he was here. Before she got tired Sam had told him a good deal, what she'd been doing after leavening the SGC, and a bit about the sickness.

But not about what HE felt was important; why she'd left in the first place, or Kat's father for that matter. She'd gotten tired disturbingly quick, and it was obvious she wasn't doing well. Looking down at her daughter he could only hope something happened soon. Gently he placed a hand on Kat's shoulder, ready to give her a little shake. The moment his hand contacted her she shot up. She didn't appear fuzzy or half asleep; instead with alert and clear eyes she turned to him questioningly.

"Everything is alright, she's asleep." He assured her, "I guess I'm staying with you at home."

Kat laughed a little, "Sometimes with mom it's simply best to smile and nod." Daniel grinned sheepishly.

"You have a rental car? You can follow me home. But I gotta warn you, I have limited domestic skills. I've been surviving off take out."

……

Daniel followed Kat's car to a small but cozy house. Apparently, since she drove, she must be at least 16, he'd have thought she'd be younger, more like 14 or 15. Blinking he realized he'd just been sitting in the car thinking, and Kat was looking at him expectantly. Quickly he scrabbled out and grabbed his bag, hurrying to follow her into the house.

---------

Kat guided Daniel to the guest room, a clean and tidy place, then showed him to the family room, which was a delicate balance between lived-in and chaos. It was painted in warm colors with a couch, chair and table squeezed into the middle. The walls were covered in bookshelves, pictures and a TV, with a desk off in one corner. Most of the surface space had an assortment of papers and books, and he spied a microscope next to a laptop on the desk. This was someplace he could imagine Sam and Kat calling home. Daniel studied the family photos on the wall as Kat dashed about picking up old take-out containers. The pictures showed Kat and Sam throughout the years. He felt a flicker of surprise when he glimpsed one of Kat, maybe 10, decked out in fly-fishing gear. Grinning he turned to the next wall.

Kat heard Daniel's voice float through the kitchen. Wiping her hands she walked back in to the family room. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking what all this is." Daniel said while gesturing to the wall.

"Ah, yes, my wall of shame." Daniel looked at her with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I had, well have, a slight inability to follow rules. That wall is kind of a dedication to my devious ways. See that one on the left…that was when I got caught breaking into my grade school's mainframe. And the one two over from there, that's when our friend Don had to arrest me. Proud moment that, oh and the small one is me as I was hacking into my first government restricted document."

Daniel looked at all the photos, each with a different aged Kat grinning proudly back. A little unprepared for the sudden burst of laughter that came form Daniel Kat blinked. After a moment Daniel stopped and shook his head.

"Sorry Kat, you just reminded me of someone."

Kat shrugged and grinned. "And here I was thinking I was pretty unique." Daniel caught sight of a picture with Kat in a cap and gown. "Wait, you've graduated from high school?"

"Um-hum, a year early." Daniel glanced at her, "How old are you?"

Kat puffed up slightly with pride. "Turned 18 a few months ago."

Daniel just stood for a moment, shell-shocked. Sam had left the SGC 18 years and six months ago, almost exactly. "And you like to fish?"

Kat peered at him. The question really had nothing to do with her age. "Yeah, there's nothing as great as fly-fishing or working on an experiment." Daniel quickly connected the dots. Kat merely cocked an eyebrow when he gave a whispered, "shit."

Two weeks later Kat was flipping through channels while waiting for the pizza delivery guy. Daniel had his papers spread out around the dinning room table, muttering over a giant tome. Kat had to smile; it was nice to have someone else in the house. They had still yet to hear from the SGC and Kat was starting to get impatient. From what Kat had gathered from Daniel, SGC had some of the best scientist and technology, and they should at least know something by now. The doorbell rang and Kat leaped up. " Pizza's here!" she heard Daniel grunt a reply. Grabbing her wallet she took out a few bills; "I'm not gona pay for all of it myself!"

"I put the money on the front table!"

Kat laughed at the distracted shoat. Finding Daniel's share she opened the door, while counting the bills.

"Uh, you said it was $15.86 on the phone right?"

"I'm sorry?" The deep rumble made Kat look up. Her eyes widened at the sight of the burly black man on her doorstep, a ski cap on his head.

"You're not the Pizza Hut guy"

He inclined his head and smile slightly. "Indeed."

Daniel came around the corner with a few papers in his hand. "Did they remember to add the—Teal'c!"

Kat turned to Daniel, "The what?"

Daniel shook his head and gestured to the man on the doorstep. "No, no, no, Teal'c!" Kat's eyes widen as she realized what Daniel was saying.

Again Teal'c inclined his head. "Good day Daniel Jackson, I bring news from the SGC." Kat gave a squeal of joy and gave up all pretence of being cool and in control. She threw herself at Teal'c clutching him tightly, Teal'c seemed unfazed by the muffled mantra of "Oh thank god, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He simple lifted Kat up slightly and walked in. When Kat heard the front door close she detangled herself from Teal'c. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." Quickly she wiped the tears off her cheek, and turned to Teal'c properly, eyes bright. "She'll be so glad to see you Mr. Teal'c."

"Danny boy, who is this?" Kat jumped, and turned to see a man she hadn't noticed before. His tone was slightly hostel; he had short grey hair, a hard jaw, brown eyes, and wore a battered leather jacket.

Kat glared and squared her shoulders. This was her house, and her mother. Eyes narrowed, she ground out, "Could ask the same of you." She made sure to lace some hostility into her tone. Daniel put a calming hand on her arm.

"Kat, this is Jack O'Neill, Jack this is Kat Carter, Sam's daughter." The silence seemed to stretch forever. Kat couldn't help but think that in any other situation the look of shock on his face would have been comical. Finally Kat held out her hand. "My mother will be happy to see you as well Mr. O'Neill." Jack gripped her hand and shook it.

As soon as he let go of her hand, Jack glared daggers at Daniel. Kat lead them all into the family room, all thought of food gone as she witnesses from the corner of her eye O'Neill mouth the word 'daughter?'. The man's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline. Kat studied him as they all sat down. This had been the man that had caused her mom to leave the SGC. Kat shook away her thoughts; Teal'c had news to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to Becca for betaing. Flash, I saw your screen name and thought Flash would like that, then I saw the review and realized it was you. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Kat bit the inside of her cheek and silently counted to ten. It wouldn't be fair to take her anger and frustration out on Teal'c, after all, he was just the messenger. Plus he could totally take her. Reaching ten and finding she still had a strong urge to hit something she tried again. Kat had barely reached five when Daniel softly inquired, "Kat?" Slowly she opened one eye, and seeing Daniel, Teal'c, and O'Neill starting at her, allowed her face to relax and opened the other one. Letting out a slow breath she grinned half-heartedly at Daniel.

"I'm ok, just very tired and frustrated. I mean for god sakes, do they really think that I want to hear they have a whole team on it? I want to hear that they can cure it, Damn it!"

"You do know Miss Carter, that patience is a virtue." Cat slowly turned towards O'Neill. She could actually see everything tinged with red.

"Well you know, if it hadn't been fours years of hospitals and nurses, and tests, and doctors shaking their heads, and not knowing if this would be the last fucking time I saw my mother alive I might agree with you!"

O'Neill opened his mouth, but Teal'c cut him off. "O'Neill."

O'Neill's mouth closed and he leaned back in the chair. Kat gave Teal'c a grateful look. They fell into a strained silence, finally broken by the doorbell ringing.

Kat leaped up and rushed to the door. Grabbing the wad of forgotten bills she opened it. A familiar red head stood outside.

"Hey, Kat! How's your mom?" Kat grinned at the young man. A blush spread across his thoroughly freckled cheeks.

"Hey Devon, she's doing fine, and I see you got your license." Devon bobbed his head, looking pleased with himself. Fumbling slightly he pulled the pizza out and handed it to Kat. "So, like no really bad stuff or anything, 'cause you um….you bought a extra large and heavy duty pizza…." Kat gave a startled bark of laughter.

"Devon, that so sweet. Nah, I'm fine kid. Some of my mom's friends are in town, and they're staying here." Devon got a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, good, see Jen told me to some how find out if you had a tub of ice-cream as well, cause if you did she'd call up her mom and stuff." Kat handed him the money and he quickly put it in his pocket. Turning and heading towards the car he stopped, and faced Kat again.

"I forgot, my mom made her special cookies and wants to visit your mom and was wondering when would be a good time!"

Kat thought for a second before answering, "Have her come by Thursday morning."

"Right, um, bye Kat."

Closing the door Kat called out, "Bye Devon."

Flipping open the box Kat grabbed a piece of pizza. Making a quick decision she stuffed it into her mouth. Cheeks bulging she strode into the family room and tossed the pizza box onto the coffee table as she passed through. Without looking she continued to her room and closed the door. Without changing she dropped into bed. Kat swallowed and sighed, feeling exhausted. She would sleep, she decided, and deal with everything in the morning. As she stared at the dark ceiling she tried not to think about what that said morning would bring.

Kat woke up god awful early. Groaning she tried to hide her head under the pillow and fall back asleep, but it was no use. Muttering darkly she rolled out of bed. She peeled off the clothes she had worn yesterday and gave herself an experimental sniff. Kat's nose wrinkled and her eyebrows rose. She defiantly needed to shower. Quietly she picked out some clothes and a towel and crept down the hallway to the bathroom. After her shower Kat felt marginally better, and walked silently into the kitchen and started the coffee.. Having developed a slight routine over the pass two weeks she checked the dining room to make sure Daniel hadn't fallen asleep on top of research. The dining room was empty; giving a satisfied nod Kat exited the house and grabbed the paper.

Fifteen minutes later she strolled into the family room with coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. The headlines looked interesting. Kat sprawled into her favorite chair and got caught up on the world's current news. After finishing her first cup, she leaned over the chair and set the paper on the coffee table. She glanced left to see the time and sighed when she saw Daniel sprawled on the couch with a book. Shaking her head, she poked him in stomach. Waking with a start, Daniel righted his glasses while peering at Kat. "What are you doing on the couch?"

Daniel rubbed the back of is neck. "Oh, Kat. I..uh..fell asleep while doing some work."

"Bull Shit, that asshole O'Neill kicked you out of your room!"

"Now Kat—"

Kat leaped off the chair and stormed towards Daniel's old room, muttering all the way, "this is it. I've had it. He is going down!"

Kat absolutely hated bullies. She'd gotten into enough scrapes with them growing up, and it was looking like O'Neill just might fit the mold.

Kat planted herself in the doorway, then slammed the door open. Stalking in she pulled the sheets off O'Neill. "You arrogant ass. How dare you kick Daniel out of his room, he's been here two weeks. You've been here for one goddamn day!"

While Kat was going through her tirade she began to poke O'Neill violently in the chest. She was taking off guard when the half asleep man rolled out of bed and in a few short moments wrestled her to the ground. "Owf! Let me up!" Kat struggled against O'Neill.

She hadn't really cared that he slept shirtless while she was jabbing him, but know wrestling with him she was a bit disturbed. O'Neill twisted slightly to secure her kicking feet. Kat's eyes were now align with his bareback and shoulders. While trying to think of her next move Kat's eyes were caught by a birthmark low on O'Neill's right shoulder. Kat froze and her mind was transported back years. She would always remember it, the first time she'd actually seen her mother cry. Kat had been six and proudly showing off a bruise she had gotten on her back after falling out of the Wilson's tree. She's watched her mothers face in the mirror as it had shifted from exasperated amusement to drawn and unreadable.

"Kat honey, what's that on your shoulder?" Sam's voice had wavered slightly. Kat scrunched her face up in concentration then relaxed grinning. "Oh don't worry Mama, that's just a birth mark. It showed up a few weeks ago." Kat smiled brightly at her mother through the mirror, her smile gaping with a missing tooth. Kat had been stunned and mystified when her mother had burst into tears and fled the room. When Kat had questioned her later her mother had brushed it off. But Kat never forgot it, and she had summarized it as the first time she'd seen her mother mourn over her unnamed father.

That same birthmark was mocking her from O'Neill's bare shoulder. Well that certainly answered some questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dr

Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry about the long wait. I just had really bad writers block and then life happened and what have you. My Beta is really busy so I'm just posting this unedited. I'm sorry for any major grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- SG-1 and such are not mine, only unrecognizable characters are.

Daniel rushed in, with Teal'c not far behind.

"Jack! Let go of Kat!"

"O'Neill release Kat Carter!"

They both spoke at the same time, but O'Neill got the message. He rolled off and rubbed his stomach.

"She started it!" O'Neill was glaring at her. She stared back at him. Studying his face, looking for and finding the signs she'd missed before.

"Kat?" Daniel's voice was full of concern and she blinked as she looked at him. On shaking legs, she pushed herself up. Kat felt like her world had turned her on top of her head…because she knew now who her father was. What's more, she'd met him and hadn't liked him all that much.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She finally answered, "Let's go for a walk and let O'Neill and Teal'c get ready to go see my mom." She walked forward and grabbed Daniel's hand, pulling him with her.

Kat hadn't said a word for the past fifteen minutes, and her extremely pale face had Daniel worried.

Finally she turned to him.

Daniel was surprised by the anger and resentment in her eyes.

"You knew."

Daniel's brows furrowed. "Knew what Kat?"

"That O'Neill was my father, that's why you said 'shit' when you did that fist night."

Now it was Daniels turn to blanch. He struggled to find the right response.

"How did you know? How did you find out? "

Kat stared at the street for a few moments.

"That O'Neill is my father or that you knew O'Neill is my father?"

"Both"

"Stupid wanker has my birthmark, the same place as mine too. And I figured you had to know. Do you realize how many times I've day dreamed about meeting my father? When I was little I imaged he'd walk in the door and we'd all be happy. As I got older and mom got sick it turned into him coming begging for forgiveness and me telling him we hadn't needed him before and didn't now. But never was there one where we met and he didn't know who I was."

Kat began to pace. "And now I know I've met my father, and he's an ass!"

Daniel chuckled at that.

"Kat, I made Jack take my bed, not the other way around. He can be stubborn and sarcastic but he is a good man. You and Jack actually have a lot in common."

Kat raised an eyebrow. Daniel held up his hands.

"See, that expression-that's a Jack expression." Kat glared.

"As is that one. Kat, you certainly didn't get your tendency towards trouble form your mother." Kat's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess."

Daniel gently turned her around and began to walk back in the direction of the house.

"I just…I guess I couldn't help thinking it was maybe you when we first met. Being my dad I mean, you were the first to reply after all. And the more I got to know you the more I wished it were true, all the while realizing it wasn't possible." Daniel stopped and stared at Kat. Kat stopped walking as well, but wouldn't look at him. Staring fixedly at a house, she twitched her nose slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said-" Kats quick apology was cut off as Daniel pulled her into a hug. Kat hesitated before throwing her arms around him. Her face buried in his chest Kat wondered,

"So should I like start calling you Uncle Daniel now or something?" Daniel snorted,

"God I hope not. Come on, I bet Jack and Teal'c are ready to go to the hospital. We'll let them have their reunion then we'll talk to Sam." Kat leaned against him as they walked to the house.

"I call shot gun."

Kat ignored O'Neill for most of the car ride, mostly answering Teal'c's questions. Kat finally acknowledged O'Neil when prepping them for their meeting with Sam, but even then she avoided looking him in the eyes. While Kat led the three former team members through the now familiar hospital hallways she wondered how she was going to breach the subject of O'Neill with her mother. God this was going to be hard. Kat was jerked to the present upon hearing a sickingly sweet,

"Oh, excuse me!"

Kat swung around to face Betty Wilson.

"Oh Miss Carter, I'm sorry, but your mother can't have so many visitors. Why it's not even open hours!"

Mrs. Wilson smiled at Kat with cold eyes. Kat resisted the urge to growl. The women hated her. It had all started with Kat giving her son Mark a shiner in fourth grade for calling Kat a bastard. Then in their senior year she'd ended up spraining Marks wrist after twisting his arm behind his back for getting too handsy. He was the quarterback. Kat pulled her lips back, snarling silently while preparing for battle. Before Kat could open her mouth Susan arrived.

"Hello Kat, your mother's doing well this morning. You all can head on back."

Kat nodded her thanks and sent a smirk to Mrs. Wilson before strutting forward.

"What was that all about?"

Kat shrugged a shoulder.

"Me and her son don't get along."

Kat grinned at Teal'c's rumbled,

"Indeed".

"Hard to believe what with you being to charming."

Kat half turned to give O'Neill the finger before stopping at her mother's door. They had reached their destination and she felt decidedly nervous.

Before Kat entered her mom's room she shot a look at O'Neill, a silent warning to behave himself. With a decisive breath Kat opened the door and entered, with Daniel close behind.

"Kat, Daniel!"

Kat's smiled at her mother's energy as she launched questions at Daniel.

"How is your research? Did you find out what happened to the civilization?"

Daniel grinned and his eyes lit up at the prospect of discussing his work. He hurried to the bedside,

"You wouldn't believe it Sam-"

A not so subtle clearing of the throat caught off Daniels voice. Kat glared at O'Neill, being that she was still by the door and could see the two men. Sam looked suspiciously at Kat.

"Darling, you're hovering. You only hover when your anxious or hiding something."

Kat sighed and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be invalid and unobservant?" Sam chuckled, eyeing her daughter with a mix of skepticism and amusement.

"Never with you dear, last time I was unobservant you hacked into classified files".

Kat saw O'Neill mouth 'classified files' to Teal'c.

"Mom, really!"

Sam continued to stare at Kat until her daughter squirmed,

"You have more visitors."

With a slightly mocking bow she moved from the door,

"Gentlemen."

As they entered the room Kat kept her eyes on her mother's face. Sam's face showed a mired of emotions. Shock, Disbelief, joy, guilt and when Sam's eyes settled on O'Neill they glowed for a second before other emotions shuttered it out. Kat felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach, her mother really loved O'Neill.

"Teal'c, Jack, I don't know what to say, it's just like old times huh?"

The joke felt hallow in the tense room. The two men walked forward and SG-1 was together again. Kat slipped out of the room, suddenly feeling like an intruder. Kat closed the door and sunk into her familiar plastic chair.

"Waiting, I'm always waiting."

Kat felt terribly alone as the words echoed through the empty hallway. Kat quickly shook her head to clear the thought. Her mother loved her; they'd spent eighteen years together. So what if people from her mother's past, almost a separate world, were here? Kat was just in a funk because of O'Neill. Yes, Kat decided, it's all O'Neill's fault. It felt much better to have a face to blame. Kat felt no shame in making O'Neill her own personal scapegoat. He'd managed to fuck her world up whether he realized it or not.

Kat sat for thirty minutes before she heard shouting, only to be followed by a quick silence and Daniel and Teal'c's joining her in the hallway. Kat stared at the door expectantly. Daniel shook his head,

"They need time to talk things over. Come one, lets grab something from the cafeteria."

Kat opened her mouth to argue, but found herself sputtering as Teal'c effortlessly lifted her off and carried her with them away from the room.

Kat was starting to think they should simply put a plaque with 'Cat Carter' on her plastic chair. Really with the amount of time she spent in the damn thing she deserved as much. With an impatient sigh she slumped further and closed her eyes. O'Neill and Teal'c were spending the afternoon at the mall seeing some movie. After a week of visiting they felt Sam would need a break. Kat wasn't feeling quite as lenient. Every time she tried to bring up O'Neill or the whole parentry thing her mother was able to deflect with awe-inspiring skill, and Kat was losing patience. So she'd turn to Daniel as a last resort.

He was in there talking to Mom. Kat had told him she didn't care how he did it, but she needed to get answers. Today. Kat was an adult, and had been functioning as one for years now, and wanted to be treated as one. It was fucking ridicules that Kat could be adult enough at fifteen to handle hospital bills, house loans, insurance, and school. Then suddenly be transported to the age where a 'I'll tell you when your ready' could suffice. Hell, she didn't need to know how or why it happened. Kat wasn't looking for a reason behind Sam's decision to leave the SGC, or not tell O'Neill about Kat or vice versa. Simply, she wanted to know what she was supposed to do now. How should she act around him? Tell him he was her father or pretend she didn't know? Kat had her mother's desires and feelings to keep in mind. They didn't really know how much time she had left, so what about when she was gone. Did Kat really want to be family-less? Sure, having O'Neill as family wasn't terribly appealing but it would be better then nothing. While Kat was legally an adult she had thought about asking Daniel to adopt her, so she'd have someone. Would her mom rather Kat take that route or what? Kat needed answers before her head exploded with all the different questions and uncertainties.

Forcing her hectic thoughts back she focused on the footsteps echoing through the hallway. Figuring out the sex, age, and weight of person simply be listening to their gait was a challenge, but Kat was happy for a distraction. The steps were soft, but confident. A woman then, fortieish maybe, around 120 tops. The steps stopped in front of her. When the woman took a step forward to the door Kat swung her leg up to block it without opening her eyes or uncrossing her arms. Nobody was interrupting Daniel, not until after she had talked with Mom.

"Sorry, but Ms. Carter isn't taking any visitors right now."

"_I'm_ sorry little girl, but this is very important."

Kat's eyes sprang open the moment she head the beginning of the reply. She must really need some practice because she was way off. The guy standing in front of her was certainly not 120 pounds. Christ he might even be six feet, and he manage to walk so very softly. He wasn't even that old, twenty-five probably.

"If you're from the hospital or the insurance you can talk to me."

The man scowled at her. He obviously was expecting cooperation, poor bastard.

"This is a government matter." Cat straitened slightly.

"Is it about the classified documents?"

"What classified documents?"

"What?"

Kat did her best to look confused and innocent. Her mind whirled as she studied him. The insurance agency, or any hospital research branch didn't send him. From the government apparently but not here to arrest her, who…when realization hit Cat she felt light headed and stupid.

"Your from the SGC!"

The breathless voice and it's statement seemed to startle the man, enough for his eyes to widen a millisecond before he recovered and gave a vague reply.

" The SGC, I've never heard of it."

"Bullshit, do you know what's wrong with her? Can you save her?"

His face stayed blank,

" I need to speak with Ms. Carter."

"No!"

Cat sprang up,

"You have the answers, tell me. God damn you tell me!"

With the last demand Cat found herself grabbing his jacket by the lapels and pushing him against the wall. They stood in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"Shit."

Kat whispered, realizing she'd just attacked a man that was most likely armed. The man's eyes flashed angrily and Kat barely had time to finish the word before she found their positions switched.

"That wasn't a smart move little girl. You shouldn't attack someone who has a gun."

"Fuck off,"

Kat paused while reading the badge on his chest,

"Stephen."

She knew it wasn't really in her best interest to further anger this Stephen guy, but she was cornered. Kat didn't react well to feeling trapped.

"It would be understandable for you to faint with all the excitement, I'd be a Good Samaritan for catching you."

"Yeah, try that and your bosses will discover you've been giving classified information to unrespectable third parties."

Stephen shook his head slightly,

"I haven't and they know I wouldn't. Some claim from a hysterical girl won't convince them."

Kat leaned in closer, noticing his eyes where a startling shade of grey.

"Again with the little girl shit! And kitten, hate to break it to you, but they won't need a claim for me when they have hard evidence right in front of them."

Stephen looked dumbfounded for a moment. Whether it was that fact that Kat thought she could pull such a feat off, or that she had called him kitten, Kat didn't know. She wasn't sure where the whole kitten thing came from herself. But it was demeaning so with a mental shrug Kat went with it. Narrowing her eyes she used his moment of silence to her advantage.

" So why don't you be a good little boy and tell me what the hell is wrong with my mom!"

Cat saw surprise flit across his face at the word mom. Really, what did he think she was, a passionate neighbor? Daniel hadn't seemed to fill anyone at the SGC with what was going on. He opened his mouth, but a smooth deep voice stopped any reply.

"You will release Kat Carter immediately."

Kat grinned as his face lost color. 'Your in deep shit now' she mouthed; entirely pleased with the direction this conflict was taking. Quickly Stephen stepped away from her, his hands raised in surrender. Behind him stood Teal'c and O'Neill. As soon as her path was clear she moved to stand next to Teal'c, lopping her arm with his.

"What are you guys doing here, you're suppose to be seeing a movie?"

Teal'c smiled down at her.

"I received news that the SGC has knowledge about your mother Kat Carter."

Kat gave a nod toward Stephen,

"Yeah, I gathered as much."

Stephen quickly spoke up

"Mr. Teal'c, it's not what it looks like!"

O'Neill snorted,

"You sound like you've been caught in a compromising situation by her father."

Kat had to bite back a laugh at the irony that fact that her father had caught Stephen in such a situation, just not the sort O'Neill was implying.

"General O'Neill! I sirs-"

O'Neill interrupted him.

"I'm retired, so it's Mr. O'Neill."

"Of course sir, you see, she attacked me."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at Kat. For a second she considered telling the men Stephen had started it, knowing Teal'c at least, would believer. Stephen had gone from an arrogant and confident man to a nervous and intimidated boy. Considering whom he was up against she couldn't truly blame him. After a tense moment she nodded her agreement.

"He wanted to interrupt Daniel and then he wouldn't tell me about mom."

She grumbled in defense. Teal'c turned to Stephen, who had managed to regain some of his former composure.

"What is the news Sergeant?"

Stephen looked at Sam's hospital door pointedly.

"We should perhaps discuss this more privately."

Kat frowned, but found O'Neill's callused hand over her mouth.

"After you Teal'c, Sergeant…"

Kat kicked O'Neill in the shin as she was dragged into the room. In retaliation of her well aimed kick O'Neill tighten his grip on her face, so she bite his hand. With a yelp he pulled his hand away, shaking it slightly before shoving Kat with his shoulder. Kat glared and shoved him back, and within a few seconds time they were tussling like five year olds.

"Kat! Jack!"

With Daniel's reprimand they broke apart. She shot a look at O'Neill before straightening and looking at her mom. Sam mouth stood partially open and her eyebrows were high on her head. Kat ducked her head in embarrassment before thrusting her thumb in Stephens's direction.

"Sorry mom, uh, this Stephen guy has news from the SGC."

Stephen stepped forward.

"It's Sergeant McKinley,"

With this he slid a look at Kat, who raised one brow,

" And Ms. Carter, we know what's killing you."

Okay, big cliffhanger there I know. I'm not sure what direction I want this to go in, so any feedback would be welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

The seconds dragged on

Thanks for all the reviews! Again this chapter is not been read over by a Beta. The biting comment was lkhoward88 idea, sadly not mine. This chapter is probably a little more Angsty.

Disclaimer: I own Kat and any unrecognized characters. That's about it.

………………..

The seconds dragged on. Finally Kat grew inpatient.

"What are you waiting for, dramatic lighting? Get on with it all ready! What's killing her and how can we cure it?"

Stephen startled slightly before continuing, shuffling his paper with embarrassment.

"Yes, of course, my apologies. It's a bacteria from planet P3758, one of the last off world sites you visited Ms. Carter. A few months after you left a number of our soldiers became mildly sick after visiting the planet. We found the bacteria in their blood and treated it. It was slow acting and we never saw anything serious. It's our doctors' belief that you might have thought it simply a cold or flue virus and treated it as such. That would have cured the symptoms, while leaving the bacteria dormant for a short time. After years of being untreated the bacteria slowly overtook your immune system. It's quite lucky we caught it. There is treatment, but since the bacteria has grown so strong it will be a long process."

The room stayed silent for a few moments, as if each occupant where absorbing the information. It was broken by Kat's whoop of joy as she jumped it the air. Laughing she rushed to her mother, throwing her arms around her. Sam quickly enclosed her in a hug as well.

"Oh sweetheart. To think that it was your stubbornness that saved my life. I don't suppose I'll ever hear the end of it."

Sam spoke into Kat hair, tears running down her face. Kat reply came muffled from her mothers shoulder.

"Nope, never."

Kat untangled herself from Sam before she turned and threw herself at Daniel. He grabbed her and swung Kat around. Daniel turned to Stephen as Kat hurried over to Teal'c to give him a celebratory hug as well.

"So how does the treatment work?"

Snuggled against Teal'c Kat turned to hear Stephens reply.

"It's a series of injections, although they might leave Ms. Carter feeling worse after the first dozen or so. The serum fights the bacteria well, but it tends to take it out of the patients."

Kat released Teal'c and looked at O'Neill. To hug or not to hug, Kat was leaving towards hug. Of course the devil himself could walk in and she would hug him as well. But really would could blame her for wanting to hug everyone and anyone? Mom was going to be okay. So damn it, if Kat set eyes on someone they were getting hugged. Kat was stepping forward to approach O'Neill when her mom asked a question.

"How long exactly will the treatment take?"

"Two to three years."

That stopped Kat mid step.

"Where would Mom stay? Here?"

Stephen shook his head,

"Ms. Carter will stay and be treated at the SGC."

Kat grinned.

"Sweet. Always wanted to see what the famous SGC looked like"

"Absolutely not." Sam's voice rang out through the room. Kat turned towards her disbelievingly.

"You have to get treated Mom!"

"I will be, you just won't be there."

"What? Have the medications left you mentally damaged, of course I'll be there!"

"No, Kat you won't!"

" Oh Ye-"

"Excuses me…"

Stephen cowered slightly as both the Carter women glared at him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Carter, but as a minor it would-"

Sam cut him off.

"Kat is a legal adult, so she doesn't need to be there and I know won't be granted clearance."

O'Neill suddenly pushed himself off the wall. He started briefly at Kat then Sam

"Kat's eighteen?"

The words were spoken calmly enough, but there was an undercurrent that made the hairs on the back of Kat's neck stand on end. Kat watched as Sam closed her eyes for a second, before she turned to O' Neill.

"Yes Jack, Kat is eighteen."

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK. The cat was out of the bag. Kat paused for a second to appreciate her pun. O'Neill knew, or would know in a few seconds if he could do basic math. Well, maybe the secret was safe. As Kat watched O'Neill's face darken she realized no such luck. Well, that cleared up the whole should she tell him thing. Kat opened her mouth, trying somehow to think of a way to defuse the gigantic shit bomb about to go off. Really, could the situation get any worse? O'Neill just found out her was her father and Mom was trying to ditch her. Yes, Kat realized, it could as O'Neill spoke before he strode from the room.

"Guess that explains where Kat's biting comes from, huh Carter?"

Kat shut her mouth while looking from her Mom's defeated face, to Daniel's helpless one, and finally to Teal'c worried eyes.

"Shit."

Her sneakers skidded as she dashed for the door and tired to turn at the same time. Grabbing the frame for balance Kat looked down the hallway. O'Neill was making good time, take it up a notch and he'd be running.

"O'Neill! Wait. Listen, I know this is hard. I..I don't know what to say. But I need… Please"

Kat winced as the broken word echoed through the hallway. For a second she was sure he'd had stopped, but Kat blinked and he was moving again, and then gone. She ran her hand over her face. Damn it, he was her last chance. If anyone could convince Mom to change her mind about banishing Kat it was O'Neill. And she'd just watched him walk away. Kat kicked the wall, something she'd been longing to do for a while. But Kat couldn't gain satisfaction from the new smudge. Resigned she reentered her mothers room.

"He's gone."

Kat watched as her mother nodded slightly before turning away trying to hide her tears. Kat felt for her, hell she kinda wanted to start crying too, but there were issues to clear up. Stephen was staring at the floor fidgeting nervously, and Daniel and Teal'c had moved to her mother's side. Kat turned to the obviously uncomfortable man.

"What would it take to get clearance?"

Kat's voice seemed too loud with the rest of the occupants silent or whispering. Stephen peered at her before glancing fearfully at Sam. Kat had to mentally smile Mom still had it.

"I'm not sure, prove you require it or the SGC would benefit from it I suppose."

Kat nodded thoughtfully, plans and scenarios beginning to whirl in her head. She was so lost in thought her mothers voice caused her to jump.

"Kat, my decision is final. You need to be a young woman, go to college, and live your own life. I will be fine; you don't need to take care of me. No, don't even open your mouth to argue. Unless you agree to drop going to the SGC with me I simply won't go."

Kat stared at Sam as if she were a stranger. She was willing to kill herself just to keep Kat away from the SGC, away from her? Of course she knew Kat wouldn't allow that to happen. After all that had happed she allow her to die. So Mom was ditching her, choosing death over having Kat nearby. And going to college was her excuse? Had she never heard of on-line classes? Kat felt a fury build in her chest. She was a legal adult, and had the right to chose her own future. Mom had no right, not after all Kat had done, to make that choice for her. It was like throwing all of her sacrifices, work, and tears back in her face. Kat couldn't believe it was happening. That was it. Done. The battle was over. Kat couldn't help but feel, even through her mother was going to be alright, that Kat had lost. She wouldn't be seeing her mom face-to-face for the next two to three years. With a sudden snarl she spun around and punched her hand through the wall. As she pulled her bloody and throbbing hand from the nice new wall décor she heard Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel shouting and talking to her- but it was as if from another room. Blinking she turned and left, she'd broken some of her bones. She needed to go get Susan. Kat barley heard Daniels footsteps, or felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Kat, where are you going?" Daniel glanced down at the hand she was cradling. "Oh Christ Kat, your hand! We need to get someone."

Kat nodded, her eyes blank.

"I'm going to get Susan, she'll know what to do. I…I hurt my hand."

Daniel put his arm around Kat,

"Okay, let go get Susan. Everything will be okay Kat. I'm here, okay?"

Kat simply continued to put one foot in front of the other. She didn't think and didn't feel, her sub-conscious taking over. Numb and in shock, Daniel's sentence echoed in her head.

"'I'm here."

Yes, some distant part of her mind wailed, but for how long? You'll just leave me too. Still the words reverberated through her mind.

"I'm here.

………………….

Okay so this is the end of Part I of the story. Part II will take place three years after this point. Hope this doesn't disappoint. There will be a happy ending, Kat and everyone is just going to really have to work for it, even if they already deserve it- so is life.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat was jolted awake by the airplane's terbulance

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope this doesn't disappoint. The first part is mostly to give you an idea of the past three years. I don't really like the end. I mean I it ended the way I intended, but I wasn't able to write it out of my head to my liking. Oh well.

SGC and SG1 not mine

…………

Kat huddled further into her leather jacket as a cool spring breeze whipped by. Gods she missed Egypt already, and it'd only been two weeks. The heat, the people, even the sand that managed to get everywhere, and of course Daniel and Baset she missed it all. After three years at University of Cairo Kat had come to think of it as home. And she wanted to go home damnit! Daniel wouldn't have it thou, not until she'd talked to Mom. Which Kat had vocalized, loudly and repeatedly, was ridicules. Kat hadn't spoken to her mother since Sam had made her treatment-or-Kat choice. Daniel had been good on his word and stayed with her through the E.R. wait and while the doctor took care of Kat's damaged hand. By the time Daniel guided her back to Mom's room, it was empty. Teal'c was waiting in Kat's chair for them. Sam had been transported to the SGC. Two days later Kat and Daniel were on a plane headed for Egypt, and Kat hadn't left since. Well until two weeks ago.

When Daniel announced a week after her graduation he wanted Kat to wait to start the job she had lined up until after she'd spoken with Sam Kat had choked on her coffee. Kat hadn't made any attempt to contact her. It was up to Mom. Kat was tried of fighting for her, so now Mom could return the favor, after all Kat hadn't chosen to be away from Sam. Daniel got updates from the SGC, so Kat new the treatment had ended successfully three months ago. But Kat never received a letter, email or call from Mom. Kat thought good riddance. Mom hadn't been there to watch Kat graduate, hadn't been there to help Kat through her first heartache, hadn't fretted over Kat in the hospital after her bike crashed, hadn't been there to watch Kat grow up and become her own woman. No, that had all been Daniel, and Kat was fine keeping it that way. Kat shook her head with a sigh. There had been no reasoning with him about it, and Teal'c had been no help at all.

The burly Alien had flown in for Kat's graduation. Just sat in his chair, then after a moment nodded. Well that had finished that argument up right fast. Kat had been completely outnumbered. So Kat had flown in a week after Teal'c, and shipped her bike over for comfort. The bike was a pet project that had turned out to be a passion. She'd installed a GPS system, heightened engine power, and even a small automatic rifle- all with that nifty thing technology. Daniel hadn't been happy about the upped power. Figured the bike was dangerous enough on it's own. Kat conveniently forgot to mention the installed weapon. Kat downed the rest of her black coffee, and peered at the darkening sky. Oops looked like she couldn't go see Mom today, wow how time flew. Maybe tomorrow. Daniel would be frustrated when he called for his daily nagging. Kat loved it. With a small grin she straddled her bike. As she revved the engine her grin turned into a full smile. A little ride wouldn't hurt- just to help her forget her troubles.

Kat sped through the street of Colorado Springs, trying to ignore the cold. The laughter and shouts drew her attention. Ahead of her a group of teenage boys had cornered a stray dog. They had it backed against the curb, the busy street behind it. Both she and the boys saw the truck coming, and the little monsters and Kat acted at the same time. Kat pushed the little red button on her bike as the dog stumbled off the curb. Her bike moving like lighting Kat swerved into the other lane, and swooped down to garb the dog. Kat was trying to keep a hold of the frightened animal and direct her bike towards the sidewalk when the truck nicked her back tire. It sent her bike spinning. Kat did what she could to protect the dog with her body as they flew towards the road. Kat realized she wasn't going to kiss the pavement; she was going to make hot sweet love to it. Her last thought as her helmet slammed into the asphalt was. Shit, Daniel.

The beeping was what first broke through the darkness, then the pain. Kat groaned silently. Move appendages, anything broken? Nope, dislocated elbow and her left leg was on fire but nothing was broken. Kat slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the headache the lights produced. She was in a curtained off hospital bed. With some effort she lifted the sheet off and looked at her leg. That was going to leave a scar. A nice foot long gash was stitched up, not to mention a hideous amount of road rash on both legs. The jeans must have been trashed, and one of her favorite pair too. Blearily she wondered if they'd called Daniel yet. With clumsy hand she searched the bedside table for her things. Nothing. Kat rolled over to look at the bag connected to her I.V.; if it was morphine she was going to up the dose. Just fluids. God could she use some pain meds right now. Kat grit her teeth, and rolled out of the bed, making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around her hospital gown. Who ever came up with the idea of a backless hospital gown never had to wear one. Jerkily she pulled the curtain back and blinked. Well this wasn't right. The large room she was in was too utilitarian, and was that a guy in uniform that just walked down the hall? Kat tried to think, but the pain and her recent concussion made it hard. Kat was relieved to see the doctor walk in with her jacket. The woman looked up from her charts to find Kat swaying.

"Miss, you need to get back into bed!"

Kat shook her head.

"Not until you tell me where I am and give me lots of drugs."

Kat's demands sounded rather half assed to her own ears, and the doctor got her back in bed with a few well placed soothing sounds. But Kat really didn't mind because the nice doctor gave her morphine. So she slept.

Kat woke the second time with much high brain function and duller pain. The doctor was at her bedside.

"Have you talked to Daniel?"

The doctor startled slightly. She gave Kat a once over.

"Good, your awake. Your quiet lucky to have survived that crush with such minimal damage. I have some questions for you. Is Daniel your father, I can call him if you give me his number?"

Kat's eyes widened at the thought.

"Hell no. He'd be furious I was down to three. How do you not have his number? It's on my emergency contact card. Do you have my bike? Wait the dog! Is th- "

The doctor held up her hand to stop Kat's flow of questions.

"Down to three?"

Kat grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, inside joke. Kat. A cat has nine lives. By Daniel's count I'm down to three, but really it should be four. You can't really count the run in I had with that gang in Cairo. It wasn't so much a life lost as limb, but god forbid you tell him that."

"Your name is Kat?"

Kat nodded, "Like it says on my I.D." She said helpfully.

The doctor frowned.

"We didn't find any I.D, on you."

Kat sighed at motioned to her jacket. The doctor complied, and grabbed it for her while she continued to speak.

"You were brought here because the police found some very advanced features on your motorcycle and what looks like bullet proof marital in your jacket."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to check and see if my upgrades where legal here."

"They're not"

Kat paused in her search to mutter in Arabic

"Your upgrades?"

Kat grinned triumphantly when she was able to slip her cell phone and I.D. from the jacket's inside pocket. Nodding she handed the doctor her I.D.

"Yeah, I designed and installed the technology required. But I had to have a mechanic friend help me with making all fit together. Added the bulletproof plating to my jacket too. Not for bullets mind you, but it's flexible and as you can see great at deflecting road rash and metal scraps."

The doctor listened while studying the I.D. She looked for the I.D. to Kat, then the I.D. again.

"Your last name is Carter?" The surprise and suspicion in the doctor's voice was evident.

Kat stared at her. Why hell would that matter to her? All the doctor had done so far is ask questions, she hadn't even told Kat where she was. And Kat new there was something off to this place, she'd been in enough hospitals to be able to tell. Oh for Christ sake, that fall must have done a number to her head if it had taken her this long to realize where she was. With a groan she flopped back against the pillows. Where else in Colorado Springs would the name Carter mean anything? Kat was in the SGC at last.

"Can you get Teal'c in here?"

Kat wondered if she sounded as defeated as she felt. Guess she was going to see Mom soon after all.

Leaning heavily on Teal'c and her crutch Kat made her way down the corridor. By harassing the nurse and doctor Kat had been able to nab a pair of BDUs and a discharge from the ward. Daniel hadn't called, which Kat figured was Millie's work. Daniel's lady-friend wasn't all bad. At least now Kat could go home, she'd talk to Mom and get the next flight back to Cairo.

"So you couldn't just ya know, carry me there Big Guy?"

"We are almost there Kat Carter."

Kat made a noncommittal noise.

Teal'c paused, catching Kat as she nearly toppled over.

"Much as changed, but much has stayed the same."

Kat gave him an incredulous look.

"Thank you Yoda. Now what am I suppose to do with that not at all cryptic tidbit?"

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow. Kat stared at him for a few seconds before giving up. Much has changed yet much has not. There should be a grasshopper in there somewhere. Teal'c was obviously hinting at Mom, but was he also commenting on her? It had been three years, and she'd certainly changed. Her hair was kept short, and she'd shifted from rumpled teenager to scruffy adult. Kat hadn't really thought as to whether or not Mom would recognize her. Sooner then Kat would have liked they were at the door. Teal'c raised his fist and knocked. There was a muffled 'enter' and Kat and Teal'c were in the office.

Kat started dumbly at the sight before her. Mom looked great, Kat wasn't sure she'd ever seen her as happy, hell she was glowing. The reason Kat assumed was the man with his arm around Mom's waist.

"Teal'c! We didn't realize you were still on base! And who to you have here? Hello, I'm Dr. Carter and this is General O'Neill."

Kat stared at Sam's beatific smile, and then to her outstretched hand. Words formed and were dismissed as her mouth opened and closed.

"It's alright to be start struck. This lovely lady is the best scientist the SGC has. And well we don't even need to go into how amazing I am."

Mom elbowed O'Neill, who gave her an innocent look before leaning over and whispering in her ear. Kat wondered if she'd some how come to inhabit an alternate world as her mother blushed and did her best to stifle a giggle. A giggle. They were acting like teenagers. Mom placed her hand over O'Neill's. Wait was that a glint? Fuck the world seven ways to Sunday. There was an engagement ring on her finger. Teal'c had to be nauseated by this scene and shocked by the ring, as well. A glance at him told Kat nothing.

"I'm sorry. Jack has a dangerously bloated ego. Are you the new scientist, or a solider? You look like you've been in quite the battle."

Kat was ready to say, 'Nope just your lovechild. Oh well I'll be legit when you two lovebirds tie the knot, was I ever going to find out? when her cell phone rang. The floor would open and swallow her whole if there was a god. Kat winced internally at her rotten luck with deities, excluding Baset her cat. How could she have forgotten to change back her ring tone? Every time Daniel called she meant to, and promptly forgot. Teal'c had raised both eyebrows, Mom was just staring and O'Neill was outright snickering. Kat had been pissed off with Daniel about the whole going-see-mom-thing so she'd reprogrammed his ring tones and made it unchangeable unless he had the password. He didn't. So Celine Dion's soulful melodies alerted Daniel he had a call. He'd replied with a low blow back, although he hadn't been able to make it permanent. Brittany Spears 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' was still floating through the office. Kat scrambled to get her phone. Knowing who was calling, she launched herself into conversation. In Arabic, she really didn't want O'Neill or Mom overhearing this.

"_Why the fuck did you not mention the engagement?"_

"_Wait, what engagement?"_

"_Between my Mom and O'Neill!"_

"_Kat...I didn't know about it. I thought they weren't speaking to each other. Have you spoken to her?"_

"_I'm just about to, then I'm coming home. Do you think Teal'c knew?"_

"_I don't know. He mi-"_

"_Never mind, I'm so kicking his ass. Screw size difference. I'll call you when I have my flight time."_

Kat closed her phone with a snap. Looking up at O'Neill and Mom she smiled politely.

"I'll need to speak with you further, but could you excuse us for the time being? Thanks."

Leg and crutch be damned Kat dragged Teal'c out of the office and down the hall. Once they were stationery she began her rant.

"Teal'c! For Christ sake, much has changed but much has not? They're fucking engaged! Engaged Teal'c, my parents, and I bet I wasn't going to get an invitation to the wedding. How could you not tell me? This is hard for me, and your not making it any damn easier."

Each sentence was emphasized with a fierce jab at his chest. Kat was tried, her bruises, shoulder, and leg were hurting and she was pretty sure she was going to cry. Kat told herself she didn't care that her mother had no interest in her life, that it didn't matter. But to find out she was engaged to O'Neill? The plan had simply been to say, Hi Mom Bye Mom, and go home. Kat's last once of self control vanished when Teal'c wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Whether it was just because he knew she needed it or also a defensive tactic to end the pocking she didn't care. Kat sobbed against him, not caring about anything other then the sharp pain in her chest.

Three hours later Kat was staring irritably at her Jell-O, Perhaps she was stabbed it a little too hard with her fork, but it was food, it didn't care. Kat didn't bother to acknowledge whoever had sat across from her. At the less then subtle throat clearing Kat finally looked up. The man looked slightly familiar, and when he spoke Kat made the connection.

"Hello Ms. Carter, It's been awhile. I'm sure your dessert did something to deserve it'd beating"

Kat grunted and went back to the Jell-O.

"The SGC has a proposition for you. We'd like to offer you a job in our weapons technology department. We've been keeping taps on you, and your works been quite impressive, not to mention those interesting upgrades to your bike."

Sighing Kat pushed her plate to the side.

"I already have a job lined up back home."

"Yes, with the Egyptian Military, Dr. Jackson told us."

Stephen pushed a folder over to her. It contained her information and job offer.

"Why am I not surprised he has a part in this."

"Yes well, Dr. Jackson thinks it's a fine opportunity. We could have all your belonging here within the week. Think about it Ms. Carter, you would have access to the most advanced technology on earth. Technology even you couldn't dream up. The possibility to travel to different universe, and work with some of the best minds around. And you'd get to blow up just as much things here as there"

Kat scowled at him.

"Dr. Jackson also told me to tell you that He would like you to take this job, but if you chose not to, you're welcome to come home. It's up to you."

Kat buried her face in her hands. Daniel could be such a manipulative bastard. The worst part was that he meant it. He would stand by her in whatever decision she made.

"Alright. God he's shameless."

Stephen blinked

"Sorry?"

"He knows I'd seriously consider the job if he really supported it unbiased. And it is a good, ah hell excellent, job opportunity."

Stephen smiled, although looking a little confused.

"Oh well, good. I'll be seeing you around Ms. Carter."

Kat nodded tiredly. Only halfheartedly making an effort when jabbing her Jell-O.

So she wasn't going back to Egypt. Maybe part of her new this would happen, and that's why she'd been so adamant about not leaving. Daniel better visit often, and hopefully Baset wouldn't mind the move.

"Hello there, you left my office in a bit of a rush. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Kat looked up at her mother. The world must be conspiring against her.

"That's fine."

Kat looked at Sam across the table. For a silent minute they both ate.

"You look good. The treatment worked well."

Mom looked up surprised, then grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you heard about my illness and treatment huh?"

Kat nodded, and smiled sardonically.

"Through third parities of course."

Sam looked down for a moment before peering at Kat curiously.

"Teal'c doesn't often take an interest in new soldiers or scientist. How do you know him?"

"Oh Teal'c was with me doing a favor for a friend. And I'm a new weapon techie."

Kat figured Mom would assume the 'friend' Teal'c was helping out was someone that knew Kat, and not Kat herself. Out of the corner of her eyes Kat watched Mom smile and wave to people around the cafeteria. So happy, she was just so bright and free. Kat was tried and wanted to talk to Daniel. But Mom needed to know, and best to tell her now. So Kat made a decision.

"You made the right choice."

With that she got up, limping out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Samantha Carter behind. Kat didn't stay to watch her mother notice the folder and look at it to get a name to call. Nor did she see the blood leave Sam's face. Kat knew Mom would look at the folder, and see her name. It was in Mom's court, she could come to Kat.

Kat lay curled up on her bed in the SGC. She let Daniel's voice sooth her through the cell phone. After filling him in on the past couple of day's events, he told her he'd be there tomorrow. He was planning on coming to help Kat get settled in, he'd just convince the SGC to beam him up sooner. She'd exhaustedly thanked him, and then asked about his research. They both know that Kat honesty didn't care at the moment, but she needed something familiar and comforting. Kat allowed herself to drift asleep to Daniel's voice, secure everything would be better in the morning. Well maybe not, but Daniel and Besat would be here.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, thanks for the reviews! It was brought to my attention that my last chapter was a little confusing. My apologies, I forget that a lot of the story is still in my head. I want to clarify- Sam hasn't had memory loss. She isn't expecting to see Kat, so she doesn't. There was a study done, long story short, people's brain will disregard something without thought. It they aren't expecting it they won't see it. Plus Kat has grown up, and carries herself differently now. Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait, I've had super impossible writers block. Again, this is un-beta'ed so sorry for what I'm sure will be numerous spelling and grammar mistakes

I own little to nothing

…….

Upon awakening Kat briefly entertained the idea of having Daniel develop a secret nock. Something like three even taps and two quick bangs. She'd be down with that. No need to get out of bed or leave her room, just wait for Daniel. Eh, he'd never go for it. That meant Kat had to get her ass out of bed. That was a depressing thought. Couldn't even roll out of bed and stomp, she had to hesitantly shuffle and limp. With a sigh Kat did just that. After shrugging on her BDU's Kat left her room armed with her crutch and a map. First on the agenda, find Teal'c. While she was still pissed about the whole, 'much has changed, yet much has not' bit, 'cause really how hard is it to say 'Kat Carter, Samantha Carter is engaged'? He had tried to prepare her. Failed horribly, but still made the effort. Kat really wasn't all that surprised, Teal'c not being the chattiest of folk. So she would find him and tell him about Daniel's pending arrival. With Daniel coming Teal'c would probably allow himself to go home. Of course on the way it wouldn't hurt to checkout where she'd be working. Oh, and the armory, and the gateroom, and don't forget the Mecca or all Mecca's, the gate control room. Kat snorted, at the rate she was going and the places she wanted to see, Teal'c would be here all month. There was no help for it; hell she didn't even know where Teal'c was. With a glance at the map she limped down the hallway.

Kat was ten feet from the gateroom and exhausted when Stephen found her. Her workspace looked fun and the armory was wicked. Teal'c had even been located. She'd been drawn to a doorway by whacking sounds. Only to find Teal'c and a solider sparring with staffs in a training room. It was an amazing sight. When he'd finished Kat had explained the situation and begged him to teach her once she was back on her feet. Teal'c told her he would stay to see Daniel Jackson and only gave her a vague 'perhaps' about staff lessons. Stephen appeared pleased to see her, which made her suspicious.

"Miss Carter, I've been looking for you! I was wondering if you'd like a tour."

"Stephen…hi…just….let me…catch my breath. I just gave myself a tour. But I haven't seen the gate or control room. Your welcome to join me."

Stephen gestured to the door.

"After you."

Kat stood and stared at the stargate in awe. It was hard to believe she was looking a device that could open wormholes in the space-time continuum.

"Wow"

With a slight hobble-hop forward she was within reaching distance. Slowly, she raised her hand. Then Stephen grabbed her wrist and redirected her.

"Sorry Carter, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Kat glared at him.

"I don't know why you people thought I needed a babysitter. I can barely walk. How much trouble do you really expect me to cause?"

Quickly he dropped her wrist. Stephen seemed torn between embarrassment and amusement. After a moment he settled on amusement.

"You can't really blame the SGC, none of your damage had ever been done physically."

Kat huffed indignantly as the slowly made there way across the room.

"Hey, I threw my next door neighbor's Barbie out a car window, and I sprained the star quarterbacks wrist."

Stephen snorted.

"Wow, you're a real badass. But really, a few months before graduation didn't you single-handedly crash the universities entire mainframe and blow out the power to a whole building, with no physical effort?"

Kat stopped and rounded on him, eyes wide.

"Oh, no. That was completely legit and not my fault. It was for my senior thesis, and my professor signed off on it. He should have said something. How was I supposed to know the mainframe would react like that? The shoddy electrical work on the building wasn't my fault either. And I 'single-handedly', as you put it, fixed the mainframe."

Stephen shrugged before catching Kat as she stumbled

"Well we're not taking any chances. You're stuck with me till the SGC deicide you can be trusted to be left to your own devices."

Kat sighed as they came to the stairs leading to the gate control.

"Just for that I'm hacking into the stargate. Now be useful and carry me up the stairs."

Stephen offered her him arm.

"Do I look like Teal'c?"

With a groan Kat allowed him to take half her weight. By the time they made it up to the room Kat was panting and muttering about torture and stairs. When they finally entered, her voice petered out as she peered at the computer screens and machines. It was beautiful. You could almost feel the power radiating from the controls. This was the technology of the future, and there was more. Kat had browsed a file of weapondery found in Atlantis. Just thinking about made Kat smile, getting a hand on those would be some kind of fun. Stephen jolted Kat from her happy place.

"Stop salivating Carter. And don't touch anything!"

Kat slid him a look.

"I'm not salivating. And don't call me Carter. There's already a Carter on the base. Well for now, when she becomes O'Neil, then maybe, but for now, just Kat."

"Alright then Kat, and yes you were salivating. There is actually drool on your on your chin."

Kat elbowed him as she limped forward to get a better look.

"So what does that do?"

The next hour past quickly for Kat, as she learned what computer and button did what. A rather rapid Q&A with a guy named Walter was halted when they got an incoming communication from the Dedalis. Daniel had arrived.

Seeing Daniel beam down in a ray of blue light was a complete mind-fuck. She'd thought he was kidding when he said they'd beam him down. Kat just stood there for a few moments with her mouth open.

"Do you have Caption Kirk up there too? Well let's get down to him. I can hear Beset complaining from here."

A small group of people had formed by the time Kat and Stephen got to Daniel and the very upset cat. Kat hobbled forward and launched herself into Daniel. Startled he wrapped his arms around her. His shirt muffled Kat's greeting,

"Thanks for coming and bringing my stuff".

With a chuckle Daniel took her shoulder and held her out to look at her. Kat was a little surprised to see his frown. Why was he frowning? Stephen stepped up and nodding to Daniel handed Kat her crutch. At the crutches appearance Daniel's eyes narrowed and his lip pressed into a thin line.

"Why do you need a crutch Kat?"

Oh sweet Jesus, she'd forgotten to tell Daniel about the crash.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my accident? Sorry guess it just slipped my mind, no big deal! So, uh ho-"

"Kat!"

Daniels voice cut through her hurried dismissal. And if his tone of voice was any indication he was pissed.

"I crashed my bike, but everyone is okay."

Kat smiled reassuringly. Daniel might have let it go too if Stephen hadn't opened his blasted mouth.

"She came out with minimal injuries Dr. Jackson. Really Ms. Carter is very lucky, her bike's advancements saved her life."

Daniel struck like a hawk.

"Advancements Kat? No, don't look for Teal'c to save you. Answer me."

Kat shot a look at Stephen.

"I upgraded the speed on my bike last year. But look at it this way- it came in handy."

"Yes, if she hadn't had the upped speed the semi would have hit her head on."

Kat closed her eyes with a wince. Did he want her to die today? Quickly she shot him a 'shut the hell up' look before turning back to Daniel. Oh dear. He just stared at her. Kat divided to just get it done fast, like ripping off a band-aid.

"There was a poor dog! And I couldn't let those little shits kill it, so I pressed my red button and grabbed it. I just miscalculated slightly and the on coming semi nicked my back wheel. I almost made it!"

Daniel stood and stared at her for a second.

"Katlin Carter, you mean to tell me you risked your life, not only by fiddling with that damn death trap, but by driving into on coming traffic. For a dog?"

By the end of it Daniel was shouting with his glasses slipping off his nose. Kat could hear the whispers from the small crowd around them. Great start to her SGC career, getting a tong lashing from Daniel in front of co-workers. Kat couldn't blame him, she'd taken a risk and he was just scared for her. With a sigh she lowered her eyes and gave a soft reply.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I honestly forgot. With everything that's happened it seemed the least of my problems,"

With that Daniel deflated. Shaking his head he pulled her to him in a hug.

"Fucking hell Kat. A semi? Just try not to get yourself killed again, yeah?"

Kat nodded, but knew better then to make any verbal promises. She was going to working in weapons technology after all.

Stephen cleared his throat and the crowd dispersed. Teal'c stepped up to greet Daniel. Wonderful freaking timing he had. At least he could carry stuff. Kat imperiously dictated who carried what and the four left the Gate Room with Kat carryings Beset. Most of the walk was spent grunting and breathing heavily, from the men, and Kat comforting Beset. By the time they reached her room Beset's mournful yowls had lessened. While Stephen and Daniel's complaining had increased. Teal'c said nothing, but Kat was certain he'd carry a car and not complain. She pointed out this fact then told them to man up.

It took a little less then an hour for her room to start feeling homey. Disregarding the clothes for later everyone unpacked books, pictures, and trinkets. Pictures of Daniel and Kat at various times and locations were went up. There were a smatter of pictures of Kat with friends, with Teal'c and one picture of Old Mr. Raheed beaming at Beset in his lap. A wall hanging she'd found at a market was hung, and a few vacation souvenirs: a little Effie tower from their trip to Paris, a pot she'd gotten in Greece, a blanket from Turkey. Daniel, much to Kat's glee, produced a coffee pot and a bottle of wine from Millie. Standing back Kat looked over their progress. It wasn't Egypt, but it wasn't half bad. Her main concern was Beset, who had spent the entire time under the bed.

"Do you think he's emotionally scarred?"

Stephen snorted into his cup and Daniel paused in pouring himself some wine.

"I'm sure he's just shook up. Here, I know I put it somewhere…aha…tuna. See if you can coax him out with this."

Kat took the tuna and lowered herself to the floor. This was not the best position for her battered body. Stephen must had heard her pained wince, as he made the gallant offer to switch places with her. Kat thanked him but declined. Beset would probably eat him alive. Slowly Kat edged into the dark world under the bed. Cooing softly she approached the cowering Beset. Kat cooed gently and offered him the tuna. After a few minutes she had him purring under her hand. Kat knew she should have left it at that, but she wanted to cuddle him on the bed. Slowly she began to edge out, her hand around Beset to ease him out. Beset wasn't keen on this idea.

"Ow, damnit Beset!"

With a grumble Kat continued on without her touchy cat. When the muffled conversation in the room stopped Kat paused.

"You have guests dear."

Kat snorted, if the pungent pause hadn't been a clue to who was at her door, the fact that Daniel spoke in Arabic certainly did. It seemed she was about to have a reunion.

AN: So, I'm trying to decide about continuing this story. I kinda have ideas but right now my heart just not in it. If no one really cares, I'll let it die. If you guys do I'll muscle on. Let me know, and any ideas as to where you think it should go as well would be great  Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Hi folks. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. For a bit I wasn't going to continue the story but enough people wanted it to continue (you're a generous bunch) so I decided "d finish the story. I can't promise regular updates but I will try. Also, a reviewer pointed out Kat's many Mary Sue qualities and I'm trying to fix that. If she starts to go MS call me out on it. This is none betaed so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own little to nothing

Kat tried to crawl out form under her bed with as much dignity as possible, which was to say none what so ever. Well it was worth a try. Limping Kat made her way to the door where Daniel and Teal'c stood facing her parents. Daniel turned to face her with a worried look on his face. Kat could see him fighting a grin as he spotted her new face marking.

"Beset wasn't feeling forgiving?"

Kat shrugged a shoulder and grinned back.

"He hates car rides Daniel, pretty sure the beaming has left him permanently traumatized."

Daniel pulled her to him as she spoke, examining the three scratches marring her cheek.

"You should make sure to wash these out Kat. Just yesterday he was taking a tour of Cairo's alleyways. It could get infected."

Kat swatted his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mother."

As soon as the words left her mouth Kat wanted to take them back. Considering the company they had, that exact phrase wasn't the smartest move. But Kat figured she'd never been terrible smart, intelligent yes, but smart no. Kat closed her eyes briefly before getting a look at Daniel's wide-eyed face before she turned to her mother and father. Kat thought Daniel could have looked a little less panicked after her fopaux, at least for moral support. O'Neill's glare could have melted walls while Mom stood pale and drawn. Kat cut her eyes at Teal'c, who had moved to her other shoulder to stand as a comforting solid mass.

"Hi."

If they gave out awards for the lamest greeting in awkward and tense family situation, Kat was certain she should get one. Really? Hi? For three years she'd envisioned angry, tearful or impassioned rants and arguments. And Kat managed to pull out the showstopper 'Hi'. This was going to go fantastically. O'Neill just glared harder. What the hell was his problem? Unless Kat's memory failed her, he left her too. Now he was attempting to give her a heart attack with his mind. God O'Neill was an asshole. Maybe Kat would just give in and punch him, in the nose. The thought made Kat feel warm and fuzzy inside. Kat's imagination was interrupted by her Mom's chocked, "Hi Honey". For a moment Kat wanted to run to her and hold on like there was no tomorrow. Then Mom's engagement ring caught the light and Kat remembered. Remembered the anger and betrayal of being abandoned, of finding out the treatment was successful and her parents were engaged. The nights she spent curled in bed crying and wondering what was so wrong with her that would send both Mom and O'Neill running. Kat reached down and clutched Daniel's hand, the movement hidden behind her body. Daniel gave her hand a squeeze before slipping it away and putting his arm around Kat's shoulders and pulling her close. Daniel hadn't been lying when he had told her he was here for her three years ago. That he proved daily, so she wasn't alone. Teal'c too, even through he'd done a crappy job of preparing her earlier. Kat looked at her parents, and tried for polite disinterest when she asked,

"So when's the wedding?" Of course then all hell broke lose.

Mom broke into tears and O'Neill started yelling. So Kat started yelling, and then Daniel started yelling at both of them while Mom continued to cry. Teal'c's bellowed,

"Silence!" finally brought the circus to an end. Kat and O'Neill froze toe to toe with Daniel trying to get between them and Sam off to the side.

"O'Neill and Katlin Carter, you will behave yourselves. "

Daniel tugged her away from O'Neill and shot a grateful look at Teal'c.

"Teal'c man, I was trying to be polite and he went psycho!"

"Kat!"

Daniel's warning was accompanied by the jab of his elbow. Kat shot a look at Daniel who frowned at her.

"You made your mother cry."

Kat turned to look at O'Neill in disbelief.

"Your gona try and play father now? Sorry bucko but you had your chance three years ago, and you walked away. Kinda like how Mom did too. Came back from the emergency room to find she was already gone. No good bye or any word for the last three fucking years. You were cured and engaged to my father and no word. You could have come to my graduation, you know since you missed my high school one, but you didn't. So no, neither of you can be angry or hurt. Neither of you were abandoned. That was me and you left Daniel to pick up the pieces."

Kat was breathing heavily and staring at her parents as she finished her tirade. Blinking rapidly to fight away the burn behind her eyes Kat turned and leaned her head against Daniel's shoulder. The soft shadows of Daniel's shirt were a preferable view to the shell-shocked faces she'd created. Daniel made a soothing noise and rubbed her back. Kat never wished so hard that Daniel had ended up being her dad. With a sigh she closed her eyes as his voice vibrated out of his chest.

"You should be proud Sam, and Jack for that matter. Kat's grown up to be a very intelligent and passionate woman. She was in the top 10% percent of her class and thanks to your genes is considered quite the wiz kid. And Jack no doubt due to your genes; she crashed her bike to save a dog. She's got both of your fight."

Kat smiled up at Daniel before twisting to look at Mom and O'Neill. O'Neill stood with Sam wrapped protectively in his arms and a stony look on his face. Mom was staring at her, tears still leaking down her face.

"So that's how you got hurt huh? Must have been pedaling hard."

Kat stared back with an equally stony face.

"Really really hard," she agreed

"Jack, please." It was the first time her mom spoke since the initial 'Hi Honey'. Kat wouldn't have associated the soft defeated voice with the joyful sound she'd heard yesterday. Kat wondered if it was all her. If that's why they left, because she managed to suck away the joy mom had never had while with her.

"Kat, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. When an hour passed and you hadn't come back, I assumed you were furious and not coming. That's why I never contacted you, I didn't want to push you away any more then I already had. I thought I'd let you come to me in your own time. It broke my heart every day I didn't hear from you. I constantly wondered about your how you liked your classes, what kind of friends did you have, if you had a boyfriend. When Jack purposed, the first thing I thought was how wonderful it was going to be to tell you. Then I remembered we weren't speaking. I want you to know, I wasn't going to get married without you. I was going to contact you even if you wanted nothing to do with us. I can't get married without a maid of honor, without you. I love you so much, I…I never thought you were waiting for me to contact you. I'm so so sorry"

Kat stared at Sam as her brain processed what had just been said. Mom had been waiting for her? All this time she wasn't living a happier life without Kat and had missed her just as much as Kat did. Three years lost because they were both waiting for the other to make a move.

"I'd just spent five years fighting for you life, for you. And you spent me away. Why would I have tried to fight for you again when you obviously didn't want me to? I wasn't off having a tantrum that day. I punched my hand through the wall and had to get it fixed. And you were gone. Do you know how often I've tried to figure out what was so wrong with me that after 18 year, you didn't want me? It may be immature or irrational but I don't think I can just let go of that betrayal and hurt."

I soft and uncomfortable cough caused everyone to jump.

"So I think I have to check on something that far away from here and give you all some privacy."

Kat had to give the guy credit for being able to avoid all eye contact and keeping his blushing to a minimum with all of them staring. It seemed they had all forgot Stephen was in the room. Kat could feel her own blush rising at the thought of what Stephen had just heard.

"If what you just heard is the talk of the SGC tomorrow I'm setting Teal'c on you."

Stephen's gaze snapped to hers.

"Give me some credit Miss Car-Kat. Even without the threat of Mr. Teal'c I'd keep my mouth shut. "

Stephen actually looked hurt and Kat felt a bit like a bitch. He was just standing there with his cheeks red and his eyes deficient. Jesus he looked like a kicked puppy. Kat released her breath with a whoosh and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry. I took my foul mood off on you. I shouldn't have."

Stephen maintained eye contact and nodded to let her know she'd been forgiven before he high tailed it to freedom. Envy left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Kat turned back to her parents and didn't bother with a polite smile.

"I understand that there's still a lot for us to work through, including you O'Neill, but Daniel's just here for the day so I'd like to be able to spend it with him before he leaves. Can we talk tomorrow?"

O'Neill watched her mom for a queue, so when she nodded so did he.

"It'll give everyone a chance to cool off. Don't leave before saying good bye Danny Boy."

Kat thinned her lips when O'Neill made you to direct the first part of the statement her way. It would be petty to point out he was the one that started yelling first. Then with a meaningful glare from O'Neill and a sad smile from Mom they left. Kat allowed the tension to flow out of her when the door closed, and was glad Daniel was there to help hold her up.

"Christ."

Daniel made a noise of assent while Teal'c agreed with an "Indeed" as Daniel and Kat settled down on the bed. Kat's head was still attempting to wrap around what all had been said. It was giving her a headache. Teal'c gripped her and Daniel's hand in good-bye before leaving.

"How long do you think it'll be before I see him again? Or you for that matter?"

Daniel gave her a small smile.

"Probably a while, but I'm only a phone call away. I'll always be here for you."

Kat felt her eyes start to burn and didn't bother trying to fight the tears this time. After everything that had happened and been said and remembered Kat felt she was entitled to some tears.

"Thank you, for everything you know."

Daniel leaned over and kissed the top of her head before getting up and pulled a book from his bag. As he settled back down beside her he flipped it open.

"Well since this will be the last time we spend any quality time together for at least a few months I think today would be a perfect time to brush up on your Ancient."

Kat yanked at her pillow and covered her face with a groan.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to let seven months pass without an update but then life got in the way. I kind of forgot about this until the Stargate Convention excitement reminded me. Really you guys should be getting a 20-page chapter rather than the nine pages it is. I'm going to be better about updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I like hearing what you guys like and don't like about the story and what you hope to see. It's great encouragement to keep writing the story. I promise another update within the next couple of weeks! I own only Kat and unrecognized folks, as well as all grammar and spelling mistakes.

The next day Kat stood with Daniel as they waited for Pegasus to beam him up.

"You have to behave. No dangerous or costly stunts, understand?"

"I get it Daniel, I have to be a good girl."

"Now, I've said it before Kat, you and Jack have a lot in common. You should keep that in mind."

Kat frowned at him with displeasure.

"This is the last time you'll see me for months and your insulting me? Shouldn't you be showering me with compliments and affection?"

"Do you have to be difficult?"

With a grin Kat stepped up and hugged him.

"Um-hum, it's my goal in life."

Daniel chuckled and squeezed her before letting go.

"Call me later this week to let me know how everything goes."

A voice over the intercom announced that beaming would begin momentarily. Kat decided that clinging to his ankles and demanding to go back home with him was out of the question. So she comforted herself with ruffling his feathers.

"All right, go play house with Melissa. I mean really we both know that's why you want me to be at the SGC. So you guys can have the apartment to yourselves." A forlorn sigh and headshake went with the listless voice.

Daniel's face got all indignant and just as he opened his mouth he was beamed up and cut off. She wondered if she was going to get a pissed off phone call from Melissa because Daniel suddenly thought they shouldn't move in together yet to be sensitive to Kat's feelings. After a moment she decided it was worth it. Kat gave one last glance at where Daniel had been standing and with a real sigh started to limp back to her room. Beset would be needing serious bribes to get out from under the bed. Could you get live mice shipped to you online? Probably, you could find just about anything on the Internet. Although there was the guilt factor in leading a mouse to its death to consider, or if Beset decided a mouse wasn't worth coming out of hiding. Guess what Daniel; I got a new pet its a little field mouse named Rocco! Maybe it was best to wait on the mouse. Kat figured she just try spending the day under her bed with her cat first. There was an employee manual she still had to read and she had a book light somewhere.

Books and papers were being fruitlessly lifted in search of said book light when there was a knock on the door. Kat froze. A sliver of panic formed then bloomed along her spine. It could be O'Neill or Mom, or worse, both. Kat new she'd have to talk with them today, but without Teal'c and Daniel with her she felt outnumbered. Beset wasn't going to be providing emotional support any time soon, he was in need of kitty therapy himself. Sucking in a deep breath she steeled herself. Kat Carter was not going to cover at the thought of her parents, damnit. With a stiff spine she managed to open the door. Kat felt her shoulders slump in relief. Stephen stood outside with his fist raised to knock again.

"Oh. It's you, come on in."

Stephen raised his eyebrow and stepped around Kat to get into the room.

"Don't sound so excited to see me Kat. I might get ideas."

Snorting Kat closed the door and made her way back to her dresser.

"I am excited to see you. I thought you might be my parents. Right now in comparison your Jesus incarnate. I'm relieved."

Stephen moved over to stand beside her y the dresser, and watched her search through the clutter with a bemused expression. "Huh, been compared to a lot of things, but Jesus incarnate? Never been one of them. What are doing?"

Kat paused her search to stare up at him.

"Well it's your lucky day then. And I'm currently plotting the demise of the Stargate program, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and began picking up her books and looking at their covers.

"Fine then, what are you looking for?" After eyeing the mess he added, "You might want to organize this."

With a distracted nod Kat agreed. "I know. I will soon, but right know I'm looking for my book light."

Glancing around at the functioning lights Stephen looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"That whole plotting thing was a joke. Besides it'd take me at least three weeks to know enough about the system to hack it and control electricity distribution. I'm looking for the light because Beset won't come out from under the bed, so I thought I'd chill with him and read my employee manual."

"Was the three week comment supposed to be comforting? Have you tried to physically removing him?"

Kat gave up her search for the book light to turn and face him. She nodded and pointed at the scratches on her cheek.

"Yesterday remember, and he was not a happy camper."

"He did this huh?"

Stephen peered at her cheek then reached and laid a finger against one of the marks. The finger was warm and rough against her skin, and Kat could feel her eyes widening in surprise. Blinking up at him she tried to formulate a response. Kat noticed his black hair was going to need a trim soon if it was going to stick to regulations. Which she shouldn't notice, because she shouldn't be staring at him like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah."

The brilliant answers and responses Kat could come up with would never cease to amaze her. Her words seemed to startle Stephen and he quickly removed his hand.

"Well maybe he'll come to me."

"Listen if he wouldn't come to me he certainly won't come for you. He doesn't even know you and…"

Kat trailed off when she realized Stephen probably couldn't even hear her, as he was already halfway under the bed. It took a disturbing amount of will to not examine the sight it presented, which just pissed Kat off. What the hell was wrong with her? In desperation she turned away and started to mentally plan how she would organize her dresser. Shuffling and a load purr broke her concentration. Startled, she spun around to find Stephen standing up with Beset in his arms. Kat's mouth dropped open.

"Guess he's just mad at you."

"What...he…traitor!" The last word came out as a hiss, to which Beset answered with a hiss.

"Hey, leave him alone. Is she being a meanie? Yes she is, and he's such a handsome man. Oh yes is, oh yes he is. Kitty witty."

Kat made face "Put a sock in it before I puke."

Stephen focused back on Kat but continued to pet the purring Beset.

"Well no wonder he's mad, if you don't give him any love."

"I give him love, I just don't talk to him like he's a four month old baby. I talk to him like the independent cat that he is." But Stephen had already turned back to the cat cooing and rubbing his ears, then rubbing further south.

"Nor do I treat him like a dog. He's a cat Stephen. I wouldn't pet his stom-"

"Shit!"

Stephen quickly released Beset, who landed on the bed, and cradled his hand. Looking at Beset with a betrayed expression as Beset curled happy up on the bed. With an amused shake of her head Kat head for her first aid box.

"Here you need to clean it with this then I'll give you a band aid. I told you not to pet his stomach, he doesn't like it"

You'd think he'd need stitches with the way he hissed and whimpered while wiping disinfectant.

"He didn't have to scratch me."

Kat raised an eyebrow and took the wipe back.

"Yes he did, he's a cat. You ready for a band aid?"

"Sure, is it water proof?"

Rummaging through the box Kat shrugged,

"I duno, all I cared about was the Hello Kitty print."

Stephen chocked on his tough beside her.

"Please tell me that you're kidding."

"Nah, I'm to cool for Hello Kitty…I've got Batman."

Kat turned to him with a band-aid and a grin.

"Don't worry, you'll be the envy of the base."

Stephen took the band-aid with a sigh and gave her a look.

"The more I'm around you the more I admire Doctor Jackson."

Kat snorted and put everything back into her first aid box.

"You have no idea. So why are you here again?"

She heard the bed creak when Stephen sat down next to Beset, and the purr assured her they were back to being BFFs.

"Babysitting remember? Plus I figured you could use some company after yesterday."

Kat's hands stilled and she paused for a moment before replying.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"So how'd you get into the SGC?"

Kat knew her case was unusual, and was curious to hear how other people became involved. It also seemed like a nice thing to do after he had come to offer her company, show interest in his life and all that. Because that was the only reason she was asking. She wasn't actually interested in his life. Nope. Nuh-uh.

"You really want to know?"

Kat shrugged and closed the first aid box.

"What else have I got to do today?"

"Well gee when you put it that way…."

"Oh just talk already."

Kat tucked the box away under her desk and turned to find Stephen making himself at home on her bed. Well there was no way in hell she was sitting on it now. It only irritated her more when he was too busy cooing at Beset as the cat curled on his stomach to notice Kat's glare or muttering. Apparently the two had formed a their own band of brothers. Boys. Grumpily she settled into her desk chair, wondering how it had happened that the one person in the room still suffering from painful injuries was delegated to the uncomfortable desk chair. She was so involved in her mental grumbles that she almost missed Stephen starting to speak. The more Kat heard the more she forgot about her chair and instead focused on the story Stephen was weaving.

Kat jumped when a knock interrupted Stephen's voice. Startled she glance at the door, then to her watch. It had been an hour and a half since he'd started talking, and she hadn't even noticed. What the hell was a storyteller like that doing in the army? Of course because she'd been listening so avidly Kat knew the answer, but still it was disconcerting. He had an innate ability, which if smoothed and shined, would have made him a famous storyteller on the streets. It seemed a shame he was in the military. Shaking her head to dispel the fog Kat answered the door. More thought should have gone into the action about how else would be at her door. Namely the parental unites. So of course Kat stared at her parent stupidly when they appeared on the other side of her door.

"Hi sweetheart, can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Right. Talk."

Kat turned to Stephen with a grimace she made sure her parents wouldn't see.

"Hate to brake up the male bonding, but scram."

Stephan snorted and turned to Beset to murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'No wonder you like me when you have a pain in the ass for a mom'.

"Having a slumber party are we?"

Both Kat and Stephen started at O'Neill's and the suggestive undertone. Sam and O'Neill were leaning into the room and staring at Stephen on the bed. The blood rushed traitorously to Kat's cheeks and neck. Stephen visibly paled as the realization of that he had been on the bed of the daughter _the_ Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter with the door closed.

"Sir, it's not-"

"Fuck off O'Neill." Kat's growl interrupted, and silenced Stephens's hurried explanation.

"You don't have a right to an opinion one way or another." Apologetically she turned to Stephen. "Thanks for getting Beset calmed down for me. And, uh, we'll talk later."

He nodded and was forced to edge past O'Neill, who refused to get out of the way, to get through the door. "Later." And with that he got to disappear down the hall. Kat wasn't as lucky.

"You can come in if you want. It's still kind of messy, I haven't gotten to fully unpacking and organizing stuff yet." Kat did what she could to sound like a sensible adult. It would really be impossible to avoid them, or the coming conversation, so really she might as well suck it up and take it. Her parents nodded and stepped in. O'Neill went to the bed and peered at Beset, who gave a cat stare right back.

Mom paused at Kat's desk, her hand ghosting over some of the exposed papers and documents. "Has Daniel fostered a interest in archeology in you?"

Kat stayed at the door and shook her head. "Not really. I still think it's pretty boring. But me and Melissa edited some of his papers, and a few even got dedicated to me since I provided the food and coffee when he got lost in his studies, so I brought a few with me to stave of home sickness. "

Kat watched as her mother pulled her hand away to cradle it against her stomach, as if burned. "Of course, you'd want some mementoes of home." Kat eyes fallowed Sam's as the surveyed the room, finding nothing from the home they'd shared.

"I've got some stuff from before. Pictures and knickknacks, packed up in Egypt. Daniel just sent the basics." The words sounded half-heated even to Kats ears and she winced.

Mom just nodded at moved to stand by O'Neill, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "You didn't keep them with you in Egypt?" Kat sighed at the sheen of tears in her mother's eyes, but there was nothing for it.

Kat shrugged and shook her head. "It hurt too much. And there was only so much room in the apartment." She hobbled over to her desk and straightened a few of her papers and pictures. After a moment she turned and faced them. "So what do we need to talk about first?"

"Well, first I'd really just like to hear about the past three years I missed out on. How you liked school, what friends you made, if you ever had a boyfriend, things like that. I know I can never make up for the time lost, but I want to try."

Now it was Kat's turn to fight tears. "It'll be a pretty boring talk."

Mom just shook her head and smiled sadly at Kat. "Not to me, never to me."

Kat sucked in a wobbly breath and searched her mind for where to start. "Well when Daniel—"

O'Neill interrupted her, his hand gripping the picture of Kat, Daniel, and Beset that sat on her bedside table. "Danny boy took good care of you then? You two seem a little…close."

Kat looked at him in confusion. "Of course he took good care of me, and yeah we're close, he's been my family for the past three years. Why?"

O'Neill just shrugged and stared at her, and Kat found she didn't like the look in his eye.

" I trust Daniel, just never figured he'd be good with bratty teenagers. And you never had a real father figure and then Danny's there, wouldn't be hard for you to start developing feelings…"

"Jack!" Kat took some comfort from the shocked and appalled tone of her mother's voice.

Kat mirrored O'Neill's look, allowing her eyes to harden. "What O'Neill, you jealous? Because we both know that the only feeling I got for Daniel are the kind you have for a Dad. You pissed that Daniel was the one to step up and be a father to the kid you couldn't be man enough to face? That Daniel was the one who bought me my first drink and beat the shit out of the fist guy who broke my heart? Well he's been a fucking awesome father figure, so I would be jealous O'Neill."

O'Neill's purpling face told Kat she'd hit the mark. God they were alike. He didn't have a problem with Daniel; he was just putting his emotions on someone else. Hadn't Kat been more then happy to use O'Neill as a scapegoat when she'd first discovered her parentage? But she was still livid about his comment. In fact it provided a certain opportunity. Kat could use the excuses of defending Daniel's worth and honor to take out some of her aggression and frustration on O'Neill. With that thought Kat gave her best effort at a left hook with crutches. O'Neill stumbled back clutching his jaw, and Kat would have fallen if Sam haven't caught her.

"Shit! For crying out loud you crazy-"

"Jack! That's enough. Honesty after that comment you had it coming. We owe Daniel so much for taking care of Kat when we didn't." Gently she set Kat back on her feet. Her hand hovered over Kat's cheek, before pulling back. "You, you fell in love and got your heart broken?"

Kat nodded. "Fell for a smooth talking bastard, the whole bad boy thing. I was stupid and Daniel went all alien-defeating-world-saving-scientist on his ass." Grinning slightly at the memory she met her mom's eyes. "I leaned my lesson."

Mom smiled weakly and nodded, then glanced at her scowling fiancé. "Love can be difficult, but I hope I can be there for you with all your feature joys and heartaches. Both of us want to be apart of your life." O'Neill just grunted. "I know it'll take time. We all have a lot to work through. I think it would help if we started talking in a neutral place. Maybe have lunch together in the cafeteria?"

Kat nodded. "The public space might keep things from getting out of hand." Her eyes landed pointedly on O'Neill. Since Mom seemed to be trying to keep O'Neill in line Kat didn't ask if O'Neill thought he could manage acting like grown man instead of a five year old. It was hard, but she didn't let the comment slip. She was going to have to celebrate with something sweet from the cafeteria.

"Exactly. And then eventually, maybe you'd be comfortable with having dinner at our house?"

That made Kat pause, but of course they wouldn't live on base. "Sure." Kat fiddled with on of her crutches.

Her mother's next words caused her to look up in surprise. "Do you think that if we set the date for a year from now, you'd be able to at least come, if no be a part of the wedding?" Kat had to suck in a quick breath. Mom was willing to wait another year before getting married, just so Kat might be one of the many people sitting in the crowd? Maybe she'd been telling the truth when she'd said she wasn't getting married without Kat. God why had everything gone so wrong? Mom used to be her world, and now they wanted to give her a year to so she could just attend their wedding. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Kat stared at the floor so Mom and O'Neill couldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. "I think after a year I'll be able to attend your wedding, and even say congratulations with only the slightest bit of sarcasm." When Kat felt the light touch of Sam's hand on her arm she nearly lost it. She looked up, irritably wiping at a few stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh sweetie." Mom's voice shook and Kat could tell she wanted to gather her up in a hug. And a part of Kat wanted her to. Wanted to be held and told everything was going to be all right and that mommy was there. But it was outweighed by the three years of justified and unjustified resentment. There was just too much baggage to fall into her arms and pretend.

So she shifted back slightly and looked at both of them. "I know we still had a lot to talk about, but could we start in on it at lunch tomorrow? I'm a bit worn out."

"Yep. We could all use a break." The fact that it was O'Neill who agreed with her had Kat's eyebrows raised until she saw that he was looking at Mom with tender concern. He was an ass, but he obviously loved her mother. She grudgingly had to give him that. She watched silently as he gently led her mother out of the room, even as Sam's face said she wanted to speak or stay. Kat heard him order Mom, "Later Cater" with gruff affection. It sounded like something he'd said many times before. It wasn't until she closed the door after them that she allowed herself to cry. It started as silent tears that progressed to sniffles, than finally heaving sobs as she hugged herself desperately.

After her tears had run out Kat sat on the bed and thought about the coming weeks. Hopefully every conversation held with her parents wouldn't be so emotionally draining. Although Daniel, along with Dr. Phil or Oprah or who ever talked about this stuff, would say it was good she wasn't bottling everything up anymore. She never really cried about the situation, mostly it was white-hot anger or a few furiously scrubbed away tears. Daniel had even thought it would be good for her to go to concealing, but it would have been hard to really talk about it without revealing classified information. Now that Kat was at the SGC though, maybe it wouldn't be that back of an idea. Not necessarily one-on-one therapy or anything but family counseling might not be a bad idea if no progress was made. Just give the resident shrink a book on family therapy and tell 'em study up cause they were going to have a hell of a first session. After a moment of trying to image O'Neill putting his feeling into a crayon picture Kat shook her head and lay down on the bed. Beset grumbled as the mattress shifted.

"Sorry. Are you still mad?"

Beset's tail twitched before he moved it to cover his face. "That's a yes then? Fine. Furry grudge holding little daemon." Kat made a point to jostle the bed as much as possible as she got up to get her employee manual. Might as well get through some of it.

Kat got up early and after stretching out her aching and bruised muscles hobbled to the gym. There wasn't much she could do, but Kat enjoyed some play sparing with the few soldiers in the gym. She left with a few more bruises then she arrived with, but felt significantly better.

She met Stephen as she sat down to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. "What are your plans today Kat?"

Kat put down her spoon. "I was thinking of heading to the lab and getting familiar with it. Maybe start working."

Stephen made a face. "All day?"

"Listen, the sooner I start working the sooner you get off babysitting duty. Got any paperwork?" She ignored his sigh and ate the rest of her breakfast while he grabbed his work.

Together they entered Kat's work lab. It was like a little slice of heaven, techs worked at computers and fiddling with alien weapons.

A balding man approached. "Catlin Carter?"

Kat nodded. "I'm Dr. Brown, I'll be your supervisor. Dr. Thomas will be showing you around today." A woman waved and smiled from behind Dr. Brown.

Brown sent a look at Stephen. "There should be a table you can work at Sergeant."

Turning back to Kat he raised his eyebrows. "Tell me miss Carter, do you warrant a babysitter?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't think so, but apparently I make the SGC nervous." Dr. Brown simply nodded and ushered her towards Dr. Thomas.

When Leslie, a.k.a Dr. Thomas, told Kat it was time for lunch she stared at the clock disbelievingly. They hadn't even made it to the really cool looking gadget that could supposedly destroy an entire world. Working here was going to be a blast, probably literally as well as figuratively. Most of the other scientist work a good deal older then Kat, but a couple, like Leslie and Dan, were in the mid to late twenties and seemed pretty cool. Even Dr. Brown was pretty rad once he relaxed and got into the technology. If Kat hadn't promised to eat with her parents she would have stayed in the lab all day. As she paused at the doorway looking for Stephen she realized he wasn't in the room. Dr. Brown caught her eyes, a small smile crinkling his.

"Sergeant McKinley realized you were of little danger with us. I believe you're free for the day. If you didn't come back after lunch we probably wouldn't notice."

Kat grinned back. "Thanks, but where else would I possibly want to be?" Dan squeezed by and coughed 'suck up' as he passed. Kat tripped him with her crutch, and declarations of war were exchanged.

Laughing, Dan, Leslie, and Kat made there way to the cafeteria. She was sad to part with them and head to where her parents were already sitting, seeing as it was unlikely to be nearly as pleasant, but she was still able to approach with a lingering smile. She was in that good a mood; hopeful O'Neill wouldn't screw it up for her.

Next chapter we hear about how Sam and Jack got back together :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I suck. I know it, you know it, and so I'll just move on. I honestly meant to try and update every couple of weeks, and it just didn't happen. If I say I'm going to update more regularly, don't believe me. I want to, but life has a tricky way of fucking with me. This story did come very close to getting a copout end, but you readers deserve more then that. So here's an update. Also, always happy to get reviews, but I won't beg because I hate it when authors do that. I own nothing but Kat, the story, and the many spelling and grammar errors.**

Sam smiled and stood as Kat approached and O'Neill nodded around his sandwich.

"Do you want me to get you a tray of food? You haven't developed food allergies have you?"

Kat shook her head "No, no new allergies. A tray would be nice, it's kinda hard to juggle one with the crutches."

Sam patted her shoulder and bustled off to the cafeteria line. O'Neil eyed Kat as he continued to chew his sandwich. Kat drummed her fingers against the table as an awkward silence took hold.

"Good day?" Kat blinked and look at O'Neill, a little startled by the question and it's apparent civility.

"Uh, yeah. It's been really good. This place is sort of like my birth right you know?"

O'Neill gave a snort of laughter before nodding. " Suppose it is. But you can't blame your mom for trying to keep you away for a bit."

He held up a hand when he saw Kat frown. "I'm not saying she went about it the right way, but you can't blame the intent. Saving the world and kicking ass was great and I wouldn't have traded it for anything. But the number of times we nearly died, hell the number of times Daniel did…"

"What? What do you mean the number of times Daniel died?"

O'Neill smirked. "Danny boy never said anything? He died like six times."

"Jack!" Sam placed a tray in front of the gaping Kat. "Daniel did not die six times! Stop scaring her."

Jack shrugged. "It was a lot. He's like a cockroach, you just can't kill 'im."

Sam nudged a fork into Kat's hand. "He ascended a few times, have him tell you about it next time the two of you talk."

Kat opened and closed are mouth a few times. "So he, what was it, ascended, not died?"

"Same thing." O'Neill assured her around chip. "Read up on the ancients, you might like visiting Atlantis at some point."

Snorting she looked from O'Neill to mom. "Atlantis? Like the mythical and lost city of Atlantis?"

Sam grinned slightly. "Not so mythical or lost actually. I visited it after my treatment. It's an amazing city."

"You're telling me that the Lost City is real? Jesus it keeps getting better and better."

The Jell-o was wiggling alluringly, so Kat decided to bypass the salad on her tray.

"It's where I proposed. I thought about proposing at the cabin, but we can get married there," O'Neill grinned proudly, " I figure location gave me points in the 'yes' sector."

The Jell-O suddenly tasted like fish slime. Kat had to choke it down so she didn't end up spitting it out on her tray. Which made no sense. So what if they got engaged at Atlantis after mom's treatment? It was no skin off Kat's nose.

"So, you guys got engaged after the treatment then? How'd it all happen? If you don't mind me asking."

Jack took Sam's hand. "I came looking for the two of you, after I'd had a month or two to cool off. It's hard to hear you've got a 18 year old daughter, especially one with a mouth like yours."

Jack cut off Kat's retort by continuing. "And yes, you got that mouth from me. But I needed time. I didn't think Sam really would have sent you off, if I realized I would have come around sooner."

Kat shrugged and looked at her tray. "Don't beat yourself up. It wouldn't have mattered, she was gone by the time we got back from the ER." Taking a breath Kat took a quick glance at Sam, who was staring at her tray as well. Like mother, like daughter.

Seeing O'Neill confusion, she explained, "Punched a wall, and didn't win the fight."

A look of something like understanding shone in O'Neill's eyes. "Those walls can be tricky bastards." Kat gave a small grin.

"It took a couple of shouting matches, but we finally got to talking. About us, you, everything that had happened, and how things might have been. Lunch dates turned into dinner dates and a year later we both admitted that what had been between us all those years was still there. But now there weren't any rules keeping us apart, just our own stubbornness. I've loved your mother for a long time and now we're going to get married. We're going to be a family"

Kat tried to stop the bitter twist she knew marred her lips at the word 'family', but couldn't quite.

O'Neill leaned forward and took her hand. "I owe you an apology. I acted like your mother's husband earlier, but not your father. Not anymore. I am your dad, no matter how much your smartass face makes me want to smack you. I fucked up the last time I tried being a father. I'm not going to let it happen again. You got that Kat Carter? I'm your dad and I'm not going anywhere. So cut that 'O'Neill' bullshit."

There was no stopping her eyes from glancing around them. Kat tried not to but she had to look. Not to see if people were listening, because who cared? But she was pretty certain rainbows were suppose to suddenly appear, or maybe unicorns should start prancing around the mess hall. Her deepest little girl dream of having a _Dad_ had apparently come true. Part of her knew O'Neill was trying and gave him credit for that, but he was still O'Neill. She wasn't about to go call him after a bad day or if she had good news. That'd been her mom, and now Daniel. O'Neill was looking at her with this awful gruff vulnerability and mom was practically glowing with adoration for him. Someone was gona get rewarded for that little speech. Unwelcome mental image. Kat needed to leave, like now.

She tried to give a warmish smiled as she pulled her hand away. "Thanks O-er.. I better get back to work. Lunch tomorrow?" Kat didn't wait for a reply before she attempted a hobbled bolt out of the cafeteria. Her tray askew on the table still filled with food.

Kat didn't stop until she made it to the safety of the lab, and even then she had to stop herself from double-checking that she was safe. Snorting and trying to suck in gasps of air hurt. What was she suppose to be safe from? Walls didn't exactly stop emotions and expectations. And really that was what she was hiding from, but in her defense Kat would happily take on a rampaging alien over the dangers of becoming part of that family again. Family could hurt you, could abandon you and in Kat's experience that family would hurt and abandon you. Logically she knew it was unlikely her mom would make that mistake again. That didn't stop the old ache from blossoming in her chest. The pity fest was stupid, she was stupid, and work would make her smart again. So that's what Kat did.

She finally got kicked out of the lab around dinner, despite her assurances that she'd be just as happy sleeping in the lab tonight. Dan left groaning about how she was going to make them all look bad, but Kat was pretty sure she saw some concern in Leslie's eyes.

Before Kat left Leslie gripped her shoulder. "I live a few minutes away."

Leslie handed Kat her number, "Give me a call if you want to hang out some night, yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm just going to get some rest tonight, but another time for sure." Leslie gave her one last squeeze, then started to walk away.

Dan slung his arm around Kat's shoulder. "You know miss Carter, I live close by as well. So if you ever want to come by…." Dan wagged his eyebrows as he let his sentence trail off.

"Dan! You have five seconds to get off her before I make sure P3567's smallest weapon finds it's way into your bed."

Dan backed away from Kat laughing, and turned to Leslie. "Does that mean you want to be near my bed Less?" Kat shook her head as the two walked away bickering.

That night Kat called Daniel while she caught up on some pleasure reading. She found herself staring dumbly at the phone when it went to answering machine. Who was Kat suppose to talk to about all these trust issues with? Beset never had good advice on the deeper matters. It better not be an attempt to wean her off him so she'd go to mom or O'Neill. Kat would get herself beamed right to Cairo and smack him herself if it was. Though the dilemma remained as to how she was going to approach tomorrow's lunch. Pretend the dad speech never happened, or say she wasn't ready to be a family just yet? Because the last time she tried being in a family didn't work out for her so well. Daniel, on the other hand, never made any promises out loud. He'd say 'I'm here', but he just let the 'whenever you need me' go without saying. Kat liked it that way, so when Daniel did leave her, it wouldn't hurt as much. He'd probably give her a long lecture about her own stupidity if he knew she thought that way. Kat just didn't want to get to the shame on me level. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. She'd been fooled before. A part of her wanted everything to go back to the way it was before and be a family, but that family was gone. It was going to be O'Neill and Sam, instead of mom and Kat. With a groan Kat flopped into her pillows. She needed a freaking manual right about now. One eye opened to see if a how-to-deal-with-your estranged-family manual had magically appeared. It was a negative, so Kat gave up and turned off the lights.

Morning came too early and Kat slouched over her cereal as she tried to wake up. Dreams of unicorns and a semi naked O'Neill had left her with a headache and major emotional scarring. She was surprised when breakfast past and she headed for the lab with no sign of Stephen. Maybe the SGC had realized Kat didn't need a babysitter. Really she would have hacked the gate controls with or without one if she'd wanted to. Never the less, Stephan was the first friend she'd made here, and Kat wanted to tell him about her day in the lab. Deciding she could spare a few minutes she asked for direction and made a pit stop by his station. Poking her head in the open door she found a middle age woman at a desk.

"Hi, is Stephen in?"

The women looked up at her with surprise. "No he left the base on assignment late last night. I'm not sure when he's scheduled to get back."

"Oh. Well, when he does get back could you let him know Kat stopped by?"

The women nodded and scribbled a note, before showing it to Kat. "I'll make sure he knows."

With that Kat headed to the lab. It was too bad Stephen had to have left, but she'd pester him about his assignment when he got back. She had a good feeling the experience wouldn't disappoint.

The morning spent in the lab was just as enjoyable as yesterdays and Kat found her feet slowing as she got closer to the cafeteria for lunch. Dan and Leslie stopped with her.

"Not hungry?" Her stomach chose that moment to growl. Just to clear up any confusion.

Dan grinned. "Who are we avoiding?"

Leslie rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "We're not avoiding anyone. The cake is going to run out. Now come on." Dan gave a Kat a forlorn wave as he was dragged off.

It was with a small smile that Kat was able to approach her parent's table again. Both her parent's watched her silently as she sat down.

"Hi Hon." Her mom spoke like she was taking to a frighten animal that was going to spook any minute. O'Neill just watched her.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm a injured dog mom." Kat could actually see the battle on O'Neill's face as struggle to not make a smart-ass comment about Kat's similarities to a female dog. He managed, but she thought it was probably the forkful of salad he'd shoved in his mouth that saved him.

"I'm not going to run away. I just got a little overwhelmed yesterday. You guys kinda dumped the whole family thing on me suddenly."

Mom frowned. "The idea of us being a family should just be assumed Kat, why would it overwhelm you?"

Kat sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Because we haven't been a family, Mom, not for the last three years. And when your family falls apart right out from under a person, they're a little hesitant to jump right back in. I need time. I just need some time before I can think about that kind of thing."

Her parents nodded slowly. "We can give you time". And they did.

Before Kat knew it nearly two months had flown by. Most days were spent happily in the lab and lunches were spent slowly getting reacquainted with her parents. Her free evenings were dedicated to exploring the SGC and Colorado Springs with Dan and Leslie. She and Daniel had settled into a weekly phone call routine. Today Dan had

to literally pick Kat up and carry her out of the lab. The lab had been ordered to study a technology found on a recent off world assignment. At times it seemed almost sentient, but giving certain cues it weaponized. Kat liked poking at it and seeing if it'd weaponized or scuttle around.

"Put me down! My parent's would be totally cool with me missing lunch if they realized what we're playing with." She punctuated her sentence with fist to his back.

Leslie just laughed at her and tugged on her hanging ponytail. "I think that 'what we're playing with' mindset is what has Dr. Brown so nervous about you being alone in the lab."

Dan jostled Kat hanging over his shoulder. "I'm acting on Dr. Browns orders. We all wanted to eat and come back to an undestroyed lab." Both turned a deaf ear to Kat's grumbling. Once they reached the cafeteria Dan gave her ass a slap then set her on her feet and dashed to the food before she could smack him.

Kat turned to Leslie, "Please slap him for me." Leslie saluted her before heading after Dan.

When she slid into her seat O'Neill was glaring in the general direction of Dan. "Do I need to meet that boy?"

Kat blinked at his tone. "Who Dan? Why would you need to meet him?"

O'Neill puffed out his chest indignantly. "If some punk thinks he's gona date my daughter without meeting me-"

Kat cut him off with a squawk of surprise. "We're not dating!"

He just glared at her. "So men you aren't dating often slap your ass?"

Blood surged to Kat's face in an epic blush. "Yes. That's the minimum 'see you later' gesture. I require tough touching for a 'good job'." O'Neill's face was starting to turn red, but she doubted it was out of embarrassment.

"Kat, stop goading your father."

"But Mom, I'm sure he wants to hear want gesture warrants a fu-"

O'Neill's fist hit the table. "Finish that sentence and I'm setting airmen to act as chastity guards on you."

Kat cocked her head and smiled sweetly. "Can you make them hot?"

That color purple probably shouldn't be seen on a human face, but she thought O'Neill could probably make it work.

Sam laid a calming hand on his arm. "Jack, she just does that to get a reaction from you. Stop rewarding her."

Turning to Kat with a stern look she asked about Dan again. "So you're not dating that young man?"

Kat shook her head. "He's just a friend that's also a flirt. But even if I was dating him, why would you need to meet him?" She ate some of her sandwich as O'Neill sputtered for a few minutes.

Finally he offered the extensive reasoning of, "I'm your father."

"And what? If you don't approve you'll wait up for me in the gateroom with a shotgun in your lap?"

"Nope, with a ray gun in my lap and Teal'c next to me. The boy wouldn't stand a chance."

Mom chuckled as Kat groaned, "I'm going to die a spinster."

Jack nodded approvingly. "That's what I like to hear."

Kat just rolled her eyes. Really she shouldn't be surprised that O'Neill was the possessive father type. All that world saving stuff had to bleed into other aspects of his life, so it made sense. She found that O'Neill acting father-ish no longer made her uncomfortable, she wasn't going to start calling him dad or anything, but it didn't feel weird anymore. Her parents had been good about giving her space. Most of their lunch conversations stayed on neutral topics of work, politics, T.V., and SGC gossip. Occasionally they threw in little bits about their lives that Kat realized she hoarded like gems. Sometimes at night she'd spread them out in her mind and admire them. Never acted like she cared when her parents handed her those little gems, instead she took them casually. It was only when she was alone in her own mind she admired them and pretended they could belong to her. She didn't trust the sparkle enough to let her parents closer, though. They were so happy together. Even arguing they seemed content. If she let them in she'd be enveloped in their happy glow, but the real world would be all the more bleak if they moved on and left her. Daniel kept telling her that she could trust Jack and Sam to do everything in their power to not hurt her again. That she needed to trust him to make sure they didn't leave her. Fear still filled Kat at the thought of becoming a family, but she was wavering all the same. Sam's voice broke through Kat's musings.

"Kat, how would you feel about that?"

"Huh? Sorry I spaced for a bit." Sam looked at her with concern. There also seemed to be a bit or apprehension in her gaze as well."

"We were wondering if you'd come to dinner at our house Saturday. We'd have other people there as well, so you wouldn't need to feel pressured. You could even bring a friend!" Kat had to smile at the cajoling tone her mom had adopted. Like she was a kid being cajoled into eating her vegetables.

"I think I could manage that. I might even bring my handsy friend Dan." She offered O'Neill a challenging look.

He just raised his glass in mock salute, "I look forward to it Kid."

Sam reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thank you Sweetie." Kat couldn't not return Mom's happy smile. The rest of lunch was spent talking about the other dinner guest Kat could expect to see.

"Are you going to break down and name it?" Kat turned slightly to find Dan crouched next to her, eye level with the containment box and grinning. She turned back to the little weapon/creature in front of her.

"George".

Dan snorted. "You decided to name it George? What if it's female?"

Kat sat back on her heels. "I'm pretty sure it's asexual. Besides, it's a complete George, like the George of all Georges. "

"Before we know it you'll have it doing tricks and coming when called."

Kat took his hand to help her stand up laughing. Groaning as her muscles complained. "So do you have plans for Saturday?"

Dan shook his head, "What to you and Less have planned?" Rolling her shoulders with discomfort she made a face.

"It'd be just you and me. My parent's are having a dinner party. I'm only inviting you rather then Leslie because your presence will piss of my father more." The shift from surprise, to leering, to finally fear was fascinating.

"You want to invite me to dinner with your parents to make Jack O'Neill of the original SG-1 angry? Why would that make him angry?" By the time he'd finished his voice had raised an octave.

Kat patted him on the shoulder. "He saw you slap my ass today. Dinner's at seven." She left him stuttering and terror filled in the lab.

Kat made her way to Stephen's office humming tunelessly. Still away on assignment Kat was thinking she'd just ask for his number. If they didn't give it to her she'd just pull it out of the system. She felt like he'd get a kick hearing about O'Neill the daddy version. Besides she didn't have anyone else she could brag about hacking gate control to. It was only for 1.3 seconds until she got shut out, but still. Stephen, Kat thought, would be appropriately impressed and horrified without tattling on her. The door was open so she leaned in.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if I could get Sergeant McKinley's contact number? I know it's unorthodox, but after nearly two months away…"

The women at the desk stared at Kat before shuffled her papers and looking back at Kat with something close to pity.

"Oh dear. Yes I remember you. Sergeant McKinley has been back on base for about a month and a half. I'm so sorry."

Kat blinked for a few moments. "Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Studiously not looking the women she thanked her and shuffled away from the door. Stephen had been on base? How had she not seen him, why hadn't he come see her? The only explanation was that he was avoiding her. Walking numbly back to her room Kat searched for a possible reason why he'd do that. She'd thought they were becoming friends. The lady had remembered her, so Kat knew Stephen got her message. Had that been too needy or something? Stopping by after only an afternoon of not seeing him. He would have had to do some major strategizing and put serious effort into avoiding a girl who spent nearly every hour of every day at the SGC. Kat felt sick at the thought. Not even when Kyle Norton asked her to prom junior year as a joke, or all the kids laughed at her for not having dad in first grade, had she been so humiliated. Kat hurried to her room and quickly ducked inside. Angrily she scrubbed at the tears that were sliding down her cheek. With a distracted glace at the mirror she tried to see why he'd go through so much effort to avoid her. Kat tugged at her messy curls, she wasn't hideous and tried not to be too terribly irritating. Everyone in her lab seemed to tolerating her. She'd even made a few military friends through sparing once she lost the crutches. Her hand went for the phone when her trembling bottom lip was reflected back at her. She dialed absent mindedly, alternating between scowling at herself and sniffling. Kat started when the voice came on the other side of the phone.

"Hello."

"H-hi. I could really use a dad right now."

**Possible O'Neill/Kat bonding next chapter…I'll try to ensure you won't have to wait too many months for it :/**


	11. Chapter 11

Hell has frozen over, and I managed a second update within the same month! This chapter is for ALIMOO1971, who didn't make me beg. It's also my birthday week, so make my wish come true and review. Thanks to every one who has put an alert on this story! You're generous folk. I own little to nothing, just Kat and all the extensive spelling and grammar mistakes.

….

Kat nearly blurted out "NevermindforgetIcalled!" before O'Neill broke the silence with an "I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up with a click Kat wondered what the hell she'd been thinking. Well she hadn't, that's what. That also meant that she'd thoughtlessly turned to O'Neill instead of calling Daniel, and Kat didn't like those implications. Ugh, she had the special skill of turning bad situations worse with a flick of the wrist. Not only would she have to deal with the fact that a guy put an unbelievable amount of effort into avoiding her, but she'd have to admit it to O'Neill. God if he laughed at her she'd steal George from the lab and set him on him. Let him laugh that up. Kat realized she was getting angry over events that hadn't yet transpired, and last time she'd check she wasn't psychic. So deep breaths and a game plan was needed. O'Neill would have to be briefed about the situation, but with going into as little detail as possible. Hopefully he wouldn't ask too many hard questions. Like why this whole Stephen thing bothered her so much. Kat didn't know the answer to that one herself so instead she focused on how to handle O'Neill's different possible reactions.

By the time there was a knock on Kat's door she felt a little more in control of her emotions. She was no longer sniffling like a twelve year old who'd just been told that the twighlight characters were fake. Still she couldn't quite make herself look at him as he walked through the door. O'Neill's hand on her chin was cool, and he made her face him.

"Do I need to kill that Dan guy and make sure no one ever finds the body?" His soft voice and touch provided a contrast to his hard words.

Kat let out a watery laugh. "No. God he'd shit himself if he saw you coming. I…it's something else."

O'Neill removed his hand and crossed his arms across his chest, looking forbidding. Kat was glad that it wasn't directed at her for once.

He raised an eyebrow, "So What is it?"

Kat squirmed slightly. "It's stupid."

O'Neill shrugged. "Alright. So what's the stupid this that made you call me looking for a dad?"

Sagging slightly she kicked her heel against the ground. "I found out the Stephen's been back on base for over a month. He hasn't come to see me, but more importantly, I've never seen him. Think about the amount of work that would go into avoiding me that whole time. I fucking live here. Am I….am I that god awful to be around?"

Kat only hesitated a moment when O'Neill wrapped her up in a hug before relaxing against him. She felt his chin against her head when he spoke. "You _can_ be god awful to be around, but anybody and everybody better be honored that you've chosen to torture them with your presence. You're Katlin Carter, daughter of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill of the original SG-1. Your smart, you take after your mother so you're beautiful, any boy would be crazy to avoid you. I can make his life hell if you want. This Stephen guy."

Kat closed her eyes and listened to him talk. Leave it to O'Neill to lead his comforting with 'You are god awful to be around.' But never the less it was comforting, him threatening bodily harm to someone that hurt her while he hugged her. It felt fatherly. And Kat was tempted to agree just to see if he'd actually do it for her.

"That won't be necessary. I was just upset and angry and wanted to feel like someone would kick his ass for me. Thank you. I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here because I apparently struggle with rejection."

O'Neill took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I'm your father Kat. That's what a Dad does." Kat blinked and looked away.

O'Neill squeezed her shoulder and turned her towards the door. "Now come on, I know something that will cheer you up. You get to try and beat the crap out of me and pretend it's him."

Kat couldn't stop the smile the spread across her face. "What do you mean try?"

An hour later both Kat was sweaty, sore, and feeling significantly better. O'Neill was right. Fuck Stephen. He should know better then piss someone with her tech skills off. She could make sure his email signature stayed at 'Also, I love you. Like sexually' for weeks. See how much his superiors liked that. She was freaking Kat Carter. It also helped that while Kat got her ass basically whooped, she'd managed to land a couple good hits as well. It was with a slight limp, from both parties to Kats pride, that the two made their way back towards her room.

"You won't tell Mom about this right? I don't want her to worry or anything."

O'Neill shook his head. "She'll never hear a word. She's got enough stuff on her mind. Been trying to pick out the colors for the wedding for a week."

Kat winced and gave a startled "Ow!" when O'Neill smacked her upside the head.

"Don't make that face if and when she brings the wedding up."

Kat punched him in arm. "I wasn't making a face about the wedding, I was making the face about having to pick out colors for the wedding. Christ."

Rubbing the back of her head she continued. "Just don't let her pick, I duno, fuchsia and lime green. That's kinda your job as the groom right? Act as the voice of reason during bridal sanity failure."

"Could be worse, she could chose green and red, or purple, orange, and peach."

Kat looked at him in disbelief. "Are you just throwing colors together at random? No one is stupid enough to do purple, orange, and peach. At the fuchsia and lime green might actually happen."

O'Neill snorted and gave her a sideways look. "Well it's good you know that sort of thing since it kinda your job as the Maid of Honor. Don't ya think?"

Kat stumbled in surprise. "What? I'm the Maid…but I thought…" She trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

O'Neill sighed and ruffled her hair. "I thought you were suppose to be smart Carter. Of course you're the Maid of Honor. She'd never pressure you, but that's what your mom wants."

They continued in silence for a few minutes before they reached Kat's room, and O'Neill gave her shoulder thump. "So you're the Maid of Honor, just to be clear."

Kat raised her eyebrows. "Don't I get a say?"

O'Neill shook his head and gave her a smug smile. "Nope. It's what Sam wants. You can tell her at lunch tomorrow."

Kat opened her door and glowered at him, although her heart wasn't in it.

"You're kind of an asshole sometimes O'Neill."

The smug smile shifted into a genuine one. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree Kid."

Kat rolled her eyes, started to enter her room. Pausing she turned back to O'Neill. "Thanks again…Dad."

She ducked into her room leaving O'Neill's shocked face on the other side. Kat leaned against her door and wondered if she'd taken a blow to the head during sparring harder then she'd thought. She'd just called O'Neill…Dad. That really just happened. Kat sighed and headed for her shower. Tomorrow's lunch was going to painfully awkward. Great. Tomorrow Kat thought she should find Stephen, just to tell him he didn't have to avoid her anymore. That way he got fair warning before his email signature got him court marshaled. Maybe punch him in the nose too, just to ease her aching pride. Violence always had a way of making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Kat went Stephen hunting before breakfast but didn't make any progress. As she ate some oatmeal she decided he didn't necessarily deserve a warning, and the message lady might tell him that Kat had found out. Therefore, there was really no reason to hold off on hacking his email until after talking to him. The thought buoyed her spirits enough for her to try and start teaching George to come when called throughout the morning whenever Dr. Brown wasn't paying attention. It wasn't very successful, but Kat was considering going off base and picking up treats at a pet store. Beset refused to learn tricks, but George, George had possibilities. Plus how cool would it be that one of the tricks was 'blow shit up'. She'd totally teach Beset to blow shit up if she could. Whispering George a prep talk while pretending to organize some tools Kat nearly jumped a foot when Dr. Brown called out her name.

"It's not really dangerous! I think I'm on to something Doc." Dan tried and failed to swallow a laugh at her hurried explanation. Dr. Brown peered at her with surprised followed by suspicion before he turned to Mom, who was standing beside him.

"We can spare her for a few minutes Sam. Miss Carter, you're mother would like to speak with you." Giving Mom a nod he and Kat a look he went back to his desk.

Kat ignored Dan's whispered explanations to Leslie was she walked over to her mother. Mom led her out into the hallway before giving a small smile.

"Should I be worried about you?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Worried about me, working in a weapons lab? Nah." She was a little startled when Sam pulled her in for a tight hug. "You, ah, really needed that assurance huh?"

Mom gave a wet chuckle before pulling back. Kat eyes widened at the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for giving him a chance." Kat's mind whirled as she processed her mother's words.

"George?" Her face mirrored the confusion and surprise in Kat's tone.

"What? No. Jack. Honey you called him Dad! Wait, who's George?"

Mouth opening and closing slightly Kat figured she was an idiot. It was sort of logical that Mom would be taking about O'Neill rather then George. "George is nobody Mom. What exactly did O'Neill tell you?"

Sam frowned at Kat's use of 'O'Neill'. "He said you called wanting to talk, and when he left you called him Dad."

She blushed under her mother's stare. "That'd be about correct."

Sam put her hands on her hips. "Then why did you just call Jack 'O'Neill'?"

Kat rubbed the back of her neck, "Because he's still O'Neill. The Dad thing just popped out. Also, I'm your Maid of Honor so I should probably be kept in the loop about the wedding yeah?" She might as well get all the uncomfortable family stuff out at once.

"Oh Kat!" This time she was ready and hugged Mom back.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you." Kat shifted uncomfortably before mumbling out a 'Don't mention it' or something along those lines.

Then she beat a hasty retreat back into the lab, with a hurried assurance she'd see mom at lunch. Kat kept her head down as she made her way back to George's containment area. If she didn't look at Dr. Brown, he might not ask questions about earlier. Plus it was kind of embarrassing to be pulled out of work for a heart-to-heart chat with your famous mom. It was always strange to remember Mom was a big freakin' deal here. Picking up a touch screen Kat went to work, deciding to keep her head low until lunch.

Lunch was surprising lacking in awkwardness. Both parents just grinned and talked about trivial things. Sam talked about some of her work with the resident physics. O'Neill snarked about some team's off world blunders. Normal stuff. At one point Mom reached over and squeezed Kat's hand and another O'Neill smacked her over some smart mouth comment, and Kat realized that her parent's happy bubble had spread to include her. Good lord they we're on their way to being a happy. Before she knew it they'd be posing for a family portrait in matching outfits. Kat swallowed her snort and focused on Sam's words. At least she could take heart in knowing O'Neill would never let it get that far.

The rest of Kat's week was spent watching Dan dissolve into a trembling ball of terror. By Thursday he'd developed a nervous tick, and Leslie was starting to notice.

"Something is seriously wrong with Dan. His left eye keeps twitching and he freaks every time he hears military boots in the hall. We're on a busy hall. It's a miracle he hasn't accidentally blow us up yet."

Kat wrinkled her nose. "I hadn't thought about that. I should probably calm him down. He's coming to my parent's dinner party. O'Neill saw him slap my ass. I've been letting him stew about it."

"Kat! That's just cruel, any father seeing you slap his daughter's ass is scary. Make that _the_ Jack O'Neill, no wonder he's a hot mess." Leslie's tone was reproachful, but she couldn't quite control the twitch of her lips.

"I shouldn't have let it go on this long, but it's fun watching him jump." Kat sighed wistfully, "I'll talk to him."

Leslie nodded. "Please do. I'd like to die of old age if possible."

Kat dragged her feet to where Dan was hunched over his desk. Had he actually lost weight? Whoops, probably shouldn't have freaked him out so much. Kat tended to forget that O'Neill was famous here just like Mom.

"You know I was kidding about O'Neill right? I mean he did see you slap my ass, but trust me, he has bigger fish to fry."

Dan grunted at her. "I'm serious. I'll protect you, so chill. Leslie would like to live to meet her grandchildren."

"What does Leslie's future offspring have to do with it?"

Kat leaned her hip against the desk and rolled her eyes. "I think the point is her lifespan. As much as I enjoy someone else holding the title of 'most likely to blow us all up' you need to pull yourself together. My dad knows we're not an item. He'll just glower and grumble."

Dan looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "He's scary."

Giving his shoulder a squeeze Kat nodded. "Yep, but if he bothers you I'll be scarier. Just imagining the horror the that the child of the SG-1 dream team can conjure up."

Dan cocked his head after a moment he nodded. "Yeah I could see that happening."

"Exactly. Remember to pick me up at six thirty Saturday!"

The rest of the week hurried by without a deadly explosion much to Leslie's relief. Dan was still a little pale, but he wasn't twitching anymore, so Kat figured he was pretty golden. She spent all day Saturday trying to decide what to wear. T-shirt and jeans were a no go, and BDUs probably wouldn't cut it. She had some nice outfits, but they seemed a bit to stiff for dinner at her parents. But she didn't want to look too scruffy either, because SGC people would be there. The black skirt she owned could be pared with one of her shirts, or maybe her dress? It was a pretty blue that Daniel always said matched her eyes. Daniel! Oh course, who better to ask then the man that helped her dress for her first date to job interview?

"Wha?"

"I don't know what to wear."

Kat could hear a faint rustling on the other end.

"Kat? What?" Daniels voice was groggy with sleep.

"I don't know what to wear. Help me."

"Kaaahhht. I got in from Russia two hours ago. I'm so tried."

Biting her lip she winced. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Put Millie on."

"Millie? I don-"

"Please do not insult what we both know is my considerable intelligence by pretending she's not right next to you. Put her on and go back to sleep."

She was impressed by how put upon Daniel could manage to sound while embarrassed and half asleep.

Millie sounded much more awake. "Kat? What's wrong?"

"I have dinner at my parent's and I don't know what to wear. I'm going with a non-romantic friend and people from work will be there. I don't want to look too formal. I also don't want to look like I tried too hard. What the hell do I wear?"

"Don't you own a skirt?"

Clothing got tossed aside as Kat shrugged. "Black. It feels too formal and stuffy."

"Well what about your dress hmm?"

"I was thinking about that. But it's getting cold here and the dress is strapless. Do you know how cold it's supposed to get here in the winter? Freezing."

"Don't you own a nice white or grey…tan sweater thing?"

Kat rummaged through her closet, "It's more like Carmel."

Millie sighed. "Okay. There you go. Just don't wear your runners."

"But shouldn't it not matter since I'll be taking them off?"

"Kat! Wear nice shoes. Do not make the last five minutes a waste." Kat could imagine Millie rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry. I forgot that he'd just been at a conference."

Millie chuckled. "I think he forgot about this dinner, so you're even. Goodnight Kat."

"Night. Give Daniel my love when he wakes up grumpy." Millie just huffed and hung up.

Her blue dress was pretty, and an only slightly scuffed pair of flats sort of matched her sweater. With clothing choice covered Kat could now worry about the seeing her parents place for the first time. Their happy bubble had spread to her, but what if she did something and it popped? This was a bad idea. Shit, something would go wrong and they'd tell her to shove off and how hard would it be to get Daniel to let her come home? He would certainly feel like having his girlfriend living with him is preferable to a friends' needy daughter. Staying here wouldn't be an option. Too painful to see them play happy family. Maybe she could get the SGC to send her to Atlantis. Okay. Kat had a solution. If it all went to hell she'd run off to Atlantis. Despite her inner pep talk Kat couldn't quite stop her hands from shaking when Dan knocked. When she opened the door to Dan's pale face and a bouquet of daisies she nearly vomited.

"Those better not be for me."

Dan threw her a distracted look. "Hell no, your mom. It's good manners to bring a hostess gift right? And daises are friendly and respectful. She doesn't hate daises does she?"

With a shrug she stepped out and closed your door. Dan glanced at her as he started forward and stumbled as he turned to look at her.

"Wow. You look like a girl."

Kat let some of her nerves power the elbow jab she delivered. "Fuck you."

"Ow! That was a compliment!"

"It's not a compliment when you imply I don't normally look like a girl. You're usually sort of charming, what's wrong with you?"

Dan grabbed her elbow and propelled her faster down the hallway. "I'm not usually heading to my death. Now come on, being late will only make it worse."

They both managed to make it to her parents' house without fainting or vomiting with Kat figured was a success. It was a nice house, with a pretty yard that she could imagine Mom gardening in. The door opened before they reached the stoop, which was good since neither of them probably had the balls to ring the bell. Her mom smiled brightly at them from the door.

"You look lovely Hon! I had you two come a little early so I could give you a tour. Come on in." Sam took the flowers with a smile and gestured them in.

"The kitchen is to the left, strait down the hall is the bathroom and bedrooms, and here is the family room."

The family room was warm with a touch of what Kat figured was O'Neill. Mom would never have chosen leather furniture. She'd always liked patterns instead. Still it was nice, a stranger's family room, but nice. Not necessarily a place Kat would call home, at least until she caught a glimpse of the wall.

"Oh."

She stared at the pictures hanging across the soft blue wall. A dozen Kats grinned down at her from various ages. With disbelief she touched one.

"My wall of shame. You…you brought it here?"

"Of course I did Kat. I needed to have some part of you nearby."

Kat tried to blink the burning behind her eyes away, and failed. When Mom pulled her into a hug she closed her eyes and pretended she was twelve and the world had never gone haywire. Back to a time where she'd never have to consider fleeing the planet to not have to look at the wreckage of their relationship.

"I love you. I know it will take some time for you to believe that whole heartedly again" Mom murmured against her head. Pulling back she wiped the tears off of Kat's cheek.

"How about we take a minute to freshen up," Sam paused to wipe away a tear of her own, "Jack will you make Kat's friend comfortable?"

Dan tried to smother a squeak of fear as O'Neill pushed off the wall and grinned.

"Sure thing babe. I've wanted to get to know him since I saw his hand touch our little girl's ass."

Kat shot O'Neill a look as Mom guided her towards the back rooms. "Try to fight your natural jackass tendencies O'Neill. I need him functioning enough to drive me home tonight."

O'Neill gave her a mocking salute while Dan used his eyes to beg Kat to save him. She hoped O'Neill would behave, but Dan could survive a few minutes alone with the man. Sam led her to the first door on the right. "This is your room. There's a bathroom connected. You'll always have a home here."

Kat entered with mild trepidation. It was an average guest room, sprinkled with pieces of her childhood. A photo of her and Mom, a picture she'd drawn in Jr. high art, and her first microscope were scattered across the room. Peering into the mirror Kat did what she could to remove the evidence of tears. Christ she was worse then a pregnant lady with all this emotional shit, crying and sniffling every which way. Glancing at the desk she saw her old computer. If she hacked Stephen's email from a non-SGC computer it would make it a lot harder to pin it on her, with a twitch of the lips Kat headed over to see if the old girl still worked. The booting up sound was like a greeting from an old friend. With a few minutes work she was into the SGC mainframe. Isolating Stephen's email took a little finagling, as did getting through his personal password, but pretty soon Kat was setting up a permanent email signature of 'Also I love you. Like sexually.'

"Kat? What the hell are you doing? You left me in his clutches to fiddle on a computer?" Dan's voice got higher with each whispered word until she was surprised that the glass in the windows hadn't shattered.

"You're in one piece so stop bitching. This is important, and you never saw me doing it."

Dan frowned, "Do I want to know?" he grumbled.

Kat grinned. "Nope. Quick take a picture with your phone. It'll make a nice addition to the wall. You can take a picture of me and George sometime too."

Dan sighed and pulled his phone out and Kat posed smiling by the computer with thumbs up.

"Dr. Carter said people are going to be getting here soon and O'Neill just offered to show me his gun collection in the basement. So you better get out here."

Kat shut down the computer and snickered. "They don't have a basement you idiot. He's just messing with your mind. But I'll come save you. Let's get this party started." She looped her arm through his and entered the fray.

O'Neill narrowed his eyes at their looped arms but Mom cut him off with a briefing of who was coming. Most of the guest higher scientists and friends Sam had made during her treatment. The other guest made for interesting conversation and now Kat knew some people outside of her lab. It was strange to watch O'Neill and Mom together in the house. It was obviously their place, and the togetherness they always gave off became a nearly physical thing. She wasn't sure if she would be able to fit perfectly into their rightness, but maybe perfect was overrated. If she could wedge herself in just enough, that would be okay too. That thought, and the memory of hacking Stephen's email made for a pleasant end to the evening. She even hugged both Mom and O'Neill when she left. Dan dropped her off at the base, and she walked back to her room twirling the daisy Mom had sent with her. As she came around a corner she came face to face with Stephen and an airman. Stephen's eyes bugged out and he froze mid step. As if by staying still Kat wouldn't notice he was there. His companion stood uncomfortably, unsure if he should stay still too. Kat had to stop herself from reaching out and smacking him or curse. But that was what Stephen was expecting, and it suggested she cared that he'd avoided her. Kat cocked her head and smiled at the two men.

"Sgt. McKinley." She allowed herself a bit of a swagger as she continued on her way. Not looking back to see if Stephen had died from shock, Kat smirked. The poor basterd would learn soon enough you do not fuck with Kat Carter-O'Neill. Kat O'Neill-Carter? She'd figure it out later. Either way he was screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

This is much shorter then I intended it to be. I hit an unexpected block, so this about half the size it should be. Many thanks to everyone who reviews! I'm losing my pride, so I might end up becoming one of those authors that requires five reviews before they update. For now I just simple hoard any reviews I get. This chapter is a brief Kat/Stephen interlude. Oh, and I own little to nothing.

….

Wednesday night sleep evaded her, so Kat called Daniel up for a chat. She was listening with half and ear about his latest archeology work while absentmindedly imagining tricks she could teach George. Would cat treats or dog treats work best? Oh, duh. Kat seized upon Daniel's pause and asked him a question.

"If you were a machine, what would you eat?"

"Sorry, what?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "If you were a machine, wh-"

"So you really did just ask me that. Maybe you need to lay down."

"No I'm fine. I'm just thinking about work. Nuts and bolt do you think, or an oil of some type?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of different kinds of machines. Kat, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kat assured him as she surveyed her room for things a machine might eat. It would have to be the right size to feed to George, and she'd probably need a verity. Flipping over a picture frame she found some tiny screws and doubtless there was something in the lab that could tempt him.

"Hey Daniel, I just had an idea I have to try out. Um, if I die I love you like family yeah?"

Kat hung up to Daniel's slightly panicked protests. She was ninety-five percent sure this would work. There was only a small five percent chance she'd blow herself and the lab up, all and all, good odds. Throwing on her robe she palmed the tiny screws and headed for the lab. Half way there Kat realized it might have been a good idea to change, or at least put on some shoes. Running around the SGC in pajamas and a robe covered with ducks at three something in the morning was not going to be good for her reputation. Luckily she only passed two startled souls in her night dash to the lab. Flipping on the lights she scrawled a quick note of 'silence please, delicate testing occurring' and taped it to the lab door. Hopefully that would prevent someone from barging in and getting the lab blown to bits. A quick rifle through a couple draws yielded some delicate wires, microchips, and specialty oil. With the tiny screws from her room Kat had a nice little feast for George. Keeping her movments smooth she pulled George out of the containment and held her breath. George scuttled a bit around the table before tuning his sensory probes towards Kat.

"Hey Georgie. How do you like this huh?" Carefully she placed one of the screws in front of him. Her mouth dropped open when he sprayed it with a solution that caused it to disintegrate and than suctioned the dust up. George peered up at her. Well peered was the wrong word since he didn't have eyes, but he did focus his attention back on Kat. Biting her lip she tried to think of what to teach him first, and how. Forcing his legs into a bend probably wasn't the best idea. If he got pissy he could weaponries on her fast. A few minutes passed as they just watched each other. Finally he settled down towards the table, it wasn't a sit, but it was close enough.

"Good!"

Kat gave him a second screw. He settled back again. She repeated the process, and in no time Kat was telling him to sit and getting results. George seemed to enjoy training and was a quick learn, must be a robot thing. His little sensory rod wiggled whenever he was about to do something that would earn him a treat. They moved on to coming to a finger wiggle, and then pushing around objects on the desk. When she had to get up to get some more treats, George crawled off the table and halfway up her leg to see what she was getting, so climbing on command was the next trick they worked on. All these tricks were fun, but blowing shit up was what would be really cool. Kat powered up a computer and found a sound bite. Saying a silent prayer Kat played the sound bite loud enough to startle George. Instantly he weaponrized, making sure to keep them pointed away from her. That had to be a sign of progress, didn't it? That he'd make a point to not endanger her. She cautiously slid a microchip towards him. He folded his weapons back within, and tugged the treat towards him with one little leg. As he ate it, she played the sound again. As soon as he reacted she slid him a treat. George studied her for a moment before he weaponized without her prompting.

"You're so smart! Here, have a screw and some oil."

Kat smiled as George started to fiddle with her pensile. Checking the time she had to smother a yawn, it was five already. They'd been at it for two hours.

"Okay George, we should probably stop. No you can keep playing with that, I'll clean up first." Humming softly she started putting up her computer and treat scraps. Considering she could have blown the lab up, this little experiment had gone fabulous. How wicked would a sentient weapon be? George would be an awesome pet. Everyone wanted a pet that could kick major ass. It would just take a little convincing on the part of the SGC. Kat was startled from her thought by the door swinging open.

"Carter?" The whispered hiss did not sound happy. Moving quickly towards George and the table she answered.

"In here, but be quite."

The door eased open to reveal a scowling Stephen. Oh dear, the shit was about to hit the fan. He was on her in seconds.

"What is your problem? I nearly got court marshaled! Hacking my email? Real mature."

George had tensed and watched Stephen as soon as he entered, but since the rant never reached above a pissy whisper George stayed still. Kat shot him a concerned look before facing Stephen.

"Now is really not a good time for this. And they've figured out you didn't do your email, so why would they court marshal you?"

She tried to start herding him out as she spoke. He really needed to get out of here before George got upset.

"So you did-"

"You said it was hacked, no shit Sherlock, you didn't do whatever it was your self. But you probably deserved whatever came to you."

"You arrogant self absorbed little brat! I ignored you so you decided to get me fired? You need to get the hell over yourself!" By the last word he was yelling and stabbing a finger in her face.

"Shut up!" With a hiss she shoved him towards the door, mad at both his words and his volume. Glancing at George Kat froze. Her little man was weaponized and pointed at Stephen. The buzz he was admitting told her he was about to blast.

"Fuck!" Kat threw herself at Stephen, tackling him to the ground. Heart pounding she laid on top of him, waiting for the pain to kick in or the explosion to sound. His arms had reflexively wrapped around her and she tried not to notice the feel of his body under hers.

"What the hel-"

"Shut up and DON'T MOVE!"

Carefully she eased herself up and looked for George. He was at the edge of the table, weaponed but not powered up.

"Hey George. Did you not shoot because I got in the way? Aren't you a good man." With trembling hands she scooped him up and put him in the containment case.

Once she heard the ping that signaled it's shield activation Kat let out a breath. Holy fucking hell that had been a close call, it was a miracle she wasn't dead, let alone that the lab was intact. She'd nearly got herself killed out of arrogance. Her knees decided now would be a chill time to stop working and Kat slumped to the floor. Stephen might have had a point about that arrogance, considering it had nearly gotten them both killed. Fuck.

Stephen glared at her from the floor. "Have you finished your psychotic break? Can I get up?"

"Sure," Kat waved a hand in dismissal, "and you're welcome."

"What should I be thanking you for? Being mauled?"

She shook her head. "Walk towards the containment box. It should probably only take a few steps."

His yelp told her that George had fired at him. The shield kept it from causing any damage, but it still made an impressive flash.

"You're welcome."

"What was that?"

"That was George, or Weapon 5 from P3682. We were working when you came in. Either the yelling or your threatening me, it set him off. And there was no shield to protect you. You're fucking welcome."

Blinking at her he seemed to get the point. "Thank you. So you could have gotten hit when you jumped?"

Trying to still her shaking hands Kat nodded. "I figured at best we got some minor injuries and lab damage."

"And at worst?"

She shrugged. "We ended up dead. But I was lucky and he didn't blast when I got into the line of fire."

Stephen moved over to where she sat, looking down at her thoughtfully and with some confusion.

"So you risked your life for me?"

"Not really. It was my fault you were in danger in the first place. I couldn't just let you die. It was a pride thing."

He snorted then flinched. "Could you tell it to stop?" Seeing her face he explained. "It keeps trying to blast me."

Kat took his offered hand and let him haul her up. She would have preferred to get up on her own, but considering her disobedient knees and shaky hands it hadn't seemed like an option. As she swayed he leaned in and steadied her, pulling her up against his side.

"It's shock." Kat made sure to point out as she settled against him. Looking at George she smiled and waved a hand to get his attention. Immediately he put his weapons away.

"Good boy! You're so clever." She wiggled her fingers against the box and George scuttled forward and followed her fingers with a few of his legs.

"It scares me that you have that kind of control over that kind of weapon."

Kat shot him a look. "It's what they pay me for, and that control just saved your sorry ass."

Stephen tugged her away and towards the door. "So you're supervising scientist knows about this little experiment?"

Kat opened her mouth, than closed it with a snap.

"That's what I thought. The SGC is seriously going to regret hiring you when you eventually blow us all up."

Resisting the urge to stomp on his foot, since he was basically holding her up, she simply smiled sweetly.

"We'll all be dead, so you won't be able to say 'I told you so'."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Alright smart ass, lets get you to the infirmary."

"What?" Kat attempted to dig in her heels and halt her walking crutch, but he just hefted him up against his hip and an inch of the ground.

"I don't need the infirmary! I'll just sleep it off before work." She punctuated her claim with struggle.

With a sigh Stephen swung her up bridal style, mimicking her earlier "_It's shock_. You should get checked out Carter. You can't wreck havoc if you're not a hundred percent."

Glaring at his chin she muttered, "And carrying me is necessary?" He had a five o'clock shadow, which wasn't kind of sexy. Nope.

"You're a problem employee. I figured I save myself some trouble and just carry you."

She thumped his shoulder with the back of her head. "I'm the problem? You're the one that that barged in and threw a hissy fit."

"Don't even act like I wasn't justified. We both know you hacked my email." He felt her denying head shake and cut her off, "I have no issue with carrying you like a sack of potatoes."

Being carried to the infirmary was humiliating enough; there was no way she was going to be brought in over Stephen's shoulder. So Kat decided to keep her silence.

The nurse in the infirmary didn't even blink when Stephen came in and dumped Kat on to one of the beds, duck pajamas and all.

Kat scowled at him from her awkward angle. "You want your Facebook hacked too?"

Stephen's grin had a toothy edge. Part smile, part snarl. "Later Carter, I have to go file a accident report. One of the weapons techs went against protocol and nearly damaged SGC property."

Kat's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. "You wou-"

"She's suffering from shock. Make sure she's alright before releasing her." Stephen's order to the nurse cut her off. And then the smug bastard sauntered out. Kat continued to stare at the door as the nurse checked her over. He'd handled that like a boss. Well shit, if he wanted to raise the stakes, she was game. And Kat was confiscated enough to admit he'd thoroughly won this round, but like Stephen had said, she was destined to blow up the SGC, so she could probably handle one airman.

Next chapter should be longer and have some more Sam/Jack/Kat action.


End file.
